L'éclair jaune du clan Gremory
by MissIsa
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un nouvel élève de l'école Kuoh, sa vie était normale jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer par une fille avec des ailes noires. Tout ce qu'il a vu ce sont des cheveux rouges qu'il aimait tant. A partir de la sa vie sera rempli d'aventure et de danger.
1. Un nouvel élève, deux nouveaux diables

**Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que je vais reprendre les chapitres car mes examen sont enfin terminés ! Deuxième chose, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une nouvelle histoire sur Naruto et High School DxD.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer cette nouvelle histoire, bonne lecture.**

 **Avertissement : Je ne possède rien.**

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève, deux nouveaux diables.

Un jeune adolescent blond était assis sous un arbre, sous l'un de ses arbres préféré de Kuoh Académie. La brise du printemps soufflait doucement sur le blond, au dessus de lui l'arbre vert bruissait dans le vent. Évidemment notre jeune adolescent n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, nouvel élève de Kuoh Académie en troisième année. Sous son arbre Naruto sortit une boîte de bento puis à révélé ses baguettes avant de manger son déjeuner que sa mère avait fait le matin. Comme il était en train de creuser son déjeuner il repensa à ce matin lorsqu'il a la première fois franchit la porte de la salle de sa classe.

 _Flash-back :_

« On se retrouve plus tard, onii-chan ! » Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds dit à Naruto.

« Ok Imouto on se voit plus tard. » dit Naruto.

La sœur de Naruto était une nouvelle élève aussi mais en deuxième année.

« Tout le monde aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève donc je vous demande de bien l'accueillir. » dit le professeur de la classe 3B.

Tout le monde regardait le jeune blond à côté du professeur. La plupart des filles regardaient Naruto avec des cœurs dans leurs yeux contrairement aux garçons qui étaient jaloux que Naruto attirait tous les yeux des filles. Il y a en particulier deux jeunes filles qui ont regardées Naruto.

La première jeune fille avait les yeux violets et des cheveux de jais attachés avec un joli ruban orange et deux mèches de ses cheveux encadrant son visage. Elle portait la tenue de l'école pour les filles. Naruto croisa son regard et sur son visage elle avait un sourire sensuel, Naruto sentit un frisson dans son dos mais son regard croisa un autre regard celui d'une des plus belles filles qu'il n'a jamais rencontré.

Elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus-verts. Elle portait aussi la tenue de l'école mais ce qui a attiré le plus pour Naruto ce sont ses sublimes cheveux rouges comme sa mère. Ces deux filles étaient connu comme Akeno Himejima et Rias Gremory elles sont aussi sous le nom des deux '' Onee-Sama de Kuoh ''. Naruto a trouvé que ces deux filles étaient incroyablement belles.

Du côté des deux filles, elles sentis qu'il y avait de l'énergie dans Naruto, c'était de l'énergie assez puissante pour un humain.

« Bonjour à tous je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki ravi de vous rencontrer. » dit Naruto avec un clin d'œil.

« Ah, il est trop beau ! » Toutes les filles criaient et Naruto sentit déjà un mal de tête.

« Bien, Naruto-san vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de Akeno-san. »

Naruto hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son siège à côté de Akeno.

« Bonjour Naruto-san, je suis Akeno Himejima. » dit Akeno avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Akeno-san c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Naruto lui renvoya un sourire.

 _Fin Flash-back._

Après avoir finit son bento, il rangea sa boîte et sortit sa guitare pour jouer un morceau. ( Oui dans cette histoire j'ai voulu que Naruto joue de la guitare et chante. ^^ )

[ Radioactive de BoyceAvenue. ]

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

[ Fin de la chanson. ]

Sentant un regard sur lui il leva les yeux vers le vieux bâtiment de l'école pour voir des yeux familier. Rias Gremory. Dès qu'elle a entendu sa voix elle n'a pas hésité à le regarder chanter. Elle pensait qu'il avait une belle voix, il chantait tellement bien.

Dès que Rias a vu les yeux de Naruto elle se détourna de la fenêtre et retourna dans son canapé finir la partie d'échec qu'elles avaient commencée.

« Akeno, tu as entendu ? »

« Hai, il a une belle voix. »

« Oui mais il y a aussi en classe tout à l'heure tu ne trouvais pas qu'il avait une grande quantité d'énergie ? »

« Je m'en suis aperçu, vas-tu le recruter ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Échec et mat. »

« Ara Ara. »

« C'était un problème simple. »

Rias se leva et passa derrière le canapé, elle commença à enlever sa tenue d'écolière en commençant par la veste puis sa jupe ensuite par le chemisier la laissant dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle retire son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, elle était maintenant nue comme son premier jour de naissance. Elle n'est pas gênée par la présence de Akeno, elle se dirigea vers la douche.

Pendant ce temps Naruto était sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit les cris de trois garçons qui étaient en train de fuir des étudiantes dans leurs sous-vêtements. Les trois garçons sont connu sous le nom du '' Trio Pervers '' de l'école. Naruto était intrigué par le garçon du milieu avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment.

( Le soir )

« Nous sommes rentrés ! » crie Naruko en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Bienvenue les enfants, alors comment c'était ? » demande leur mère Kushina Uzumaki.

« C'était bien, il n'y avait pas de problème. » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« C'est bon à entendre, mettez la table nous allons manger. »

( Le lendemain )

Sur un pont il y avait ce garçon que Naruto avait vu et une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs et une tenue d'école mais pas celle de Kuoh. En passant par là Naruto les remarqua et sentit une aura démoniaque envers la jeune fille.

« Issei-kun veux-tu aller à un rendez-vous dimanche ? » demande le jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que je veux Yuuma-chan ! » dit le dénommé Issei tout excité.

« Je suis si heureuse alors à dimanche ! » dit la jeune fille nommé Yuuma.

Issei se précipita vers sa maison en criant « Un rencard, un rencard ! »

Soudain Naruto vit une petite fille, elle avait la même tenue que les filles dans Kuoh. Elle avait des cheveux d'ivoires avec des yeux jaunes. Il sentit une aura familier venait de cette fille. Son nom est Toujou Koneko, première année à l'école de Kuoh.

( Dimanche soir )

Issei et Yuuma avaient terminé leur rendez-vous et son maintenant dans un parc.

« Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui Issei-kun. » dit Yuuma.

« Oh que oui c'était un jour parfait ! »

Yuuma se dirigea vers une fontaine du parc et retourna pour faire face à Issei.

« Issei-kun ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pour notre premier rendez-vous, accepterais-tu une faveur ? »

Elle se rapproche de plus en plus de Issei avec les mains derrière le dos et se pencha en avant les yeux fermés.

« _Est-ce-que ce serait un... »_ dit Issei dans la pensée.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Yuuma ouvrit ses yeux rouges, elle avait un regard qui pourrait effrayer n'importe qui en plus de son sourire narquois.

« Veux-tu mourir pour moi ? »

Issei avait un regard étonné qu'il se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Hein ? Peux-tu répéter s'il te plaît je crois que j'ai mal entendu. » dit Issei avec un sourire nerveux.

Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Issei et lui dit : « Veux-tu mourir pour moi ? »

Issei écarquilla les yeux et d'un coup Yuuma s'éloigna d'Issei et tous ses vêtements étaient arrachés.

 _« Je les ai vus pour une seconde mais j'ai vu ses seins ! »_

Pendant ce temps Yuuma avait des ailes noires dans le dos et elle est maintenant dans un cuir qui couvrait seulement sa partie inférieur et la moitié de sa poitrine. Elle portait des bottes jusqu'au genoux et une paire de gants qui allaient jusqu'au dessus des coudes et des épaulières.

 _« Mais je pense à quoi là ! C'est pas le moment ! »_ crie Issei dans sa tête.

« Des ailes ? »

« Je me suis vraiment amusée malheureusement notre temps fut court. » dit Yuuma avec un sourire qui orne ses lèvres.

Sur le chemin Naruto allait rentrer chez lui.

« Ah j'ai adoré ces ramen ! » dit Naruto joyeusement.

Il passait devant le parc et vit une lumière, il se dirigea donc vers cette lumière et ses yeux ont été remplis d'horreur, sous ses yeux Issei venait de se faire assassiner avec une lance de lumière en pleine poitrine.

« Je suis désolée mais depuis que nous avons appris que tu étais un danger pour nous, il fallait t'éliminer au plus vite et je ne m'appelle pas Yuuma mais Raynare. »

Elle avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçu un coup de poing venu de nul part. En un éclair jaune Naruto apparaît devant Issei avec un regard froid.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande Raynare en colère.

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir. »

« Naruto...Sempai ? » dit Issei avant de tomber sur le sol.

 _« Merde alors j'avais raison de douter sur cette fille ! Tiens bon Issei ! »_

Raynare fait apparaître plusieurs lances de lumière et les lance à Naruto qui les esquive toutes mais pas pour longtemps.

 _« Putain ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de combat je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. »_

« Alors mon grand que t'arrive t-il, tu es déjà fatigué ? » se moque-t-elle de lui.

« J'ai pas tout donné. »

Naruto sortit un kunai de son père et le balance aux pieds de Raynare. Elle avait un regard confus mais Naruto a juste sourit.

« Tu m'as loupé. »

« Non c'était mon intention. »

En un éclair il s'est retrouvé devant Raynare avec une boule bleue dans sa main qui tourbillonnait.

« Rasengan ! »

Naruto claque la boule bleue dans l'estomac et Raynare se fait propulser en arrière et frappe un arbre.

« Ça devrait te calmer. »

Naruto fait son chemin vers Issei qui était dans une flaque de sang. Les yeux de Issei étaient à peine ouvert on pouvait voir dans son regard le désespoir et la tristesse. Naruto essayait d'arrêter le saignement, trop occupé avec Issei il ne remarqua pas que Raynare se tenait avec une lance dans une main et de l'autre tenant son ventre bien endommagé. Prise par la rage elle n'hésita pas à enfoncer la lance dans la poitrine de Naruto.

 _« Merde j'ai baissé ma garde ! »_ pense Naruto avant de tomber au sol à son tour. Raynare venait de partir en laissant quelques plumes s'en volées.

Naruto était allongé sur le béton dur et froid, coincé entre la terre et les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un mortel conscient de la seule douceur de respirer. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à part l'eau de la fontaine qui coule, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait puis petit à petit il comprit il s'abandonnait. Les yeux fermés, aux enchantements de son passé. Il était quelque part dans un jardin chargé de magnifiques fleurs et devant lui était une maison qu'il aimait tant avec deux personnes la première avait de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux violets la deuxième personne était une copie de Naruto. C'était les parents de Naruto. Peu importe qu'ils soient éloignés ou proches, il suffisait de les voir pour remplir sa nuit de sa présence. Il n'était plus qu'un corps échoué, il s'orientait, il était l'enfant de cette maison et l'enfant de Kushina et Minato. Il revoyait toutes ces grandes salles de la maison et le temps passé avec ses parents.

Du côté de Issei c'était différent.

 _« Vraiment, dans ce parc ? C'est vraiment la façon dont moi et Naruto-sempai allons mourir ? Si elle voulait me tuer elle aurait pu au moins me laisser toucher ses seins. J'ai pu en voir un petit peu mais c'était des seins géniaux, Yuuma-chan. »_

Issei leva sa main et regarda le sang qui coulait.

 _« C'est d'un rouge même couleur que ses cheveux, des cheveux plus sombres qu'une fraise mûr, la même couleur que sur ma main. »_

Les images de Rias venaient dans la tête de Issei soudain sa main retomba sur le sol.

 _« Qu'est ce que je raconte moi, ce sont mes dernier mots ? Fais chier pourquoi je dois mourir dans ces circonstances ? Si je devais revivre je voudrais...Rias-sempai. Sa si jolie chevelure, cette fille... Si je devais mourir je voudrais au moins mourir avec ma tête sur ses seins. »_

Le papier qu'avait Issei dans sa poche s'envola dans les airs et un sceau magique se forma. Une silhouette avec de longs cheveux rouges est apparu. Rias Gremory. Tout ce que Naruto vit c'était des cheveux rouges avait de sombrer dans son rêve infini.

« Alors c'est toi celui qui m'a appelé. » dit Rias.

« Qui...Qui. » dit Issei.

« Je vais prendre soins de toi. »

Une paire d'ailes sortit du dos de Rias et Issei écarquilla les yeux.

« Des ailes encore ? » dit-il faiblement.

« Vis pour moi. »

Rias s'approcha de Issei et sortit une pièce d'échec, plus précisément un pion. Elle le plaça sur la poitrine de Issei et récite son texte. Après avoir utilisé six pions elle regarda à côté et voit Naruto. Il était lui aussi sur le point de mourir ne pouvant pas le laisser elle utilisa ses deux derniers pions pour le réincarner en temps que son serviteur.

( Le jour suivant )

Naruto était assis à sa place en train d'écouter le cours mais dans sa tête, il était confus. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente mais c'était flou.

« Naruto-san, Naruto-san ? »

« Hein ? »

« Est-ce-que tu écoutes ? »

« Oui désolé. »

« Bien continuons... »

Akeno et Rias regardaient le blond avec un petit sourire sur leur visage. Après les cours on retrouve Issei et ses amis Motohama et Matsuda.

« Quoi ?! Vous ne vous rappelez pas ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? Nous ne connaissons personne du nom de Yuuma Amano. »

Issei sortit son portable mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune information sur Raynare.

« Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Ahhhh c'est Rias-Onee-sama ! » crie une étudiante.

Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux et virent Rias descendre les escaliers. Issei la fixait avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Arrivée vers les garçon elle envoya à Issei un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quel homme. Elle continua sa route avant d'arriver à la fin des marches puis prendre le couloir de droite.

« Rias-sempai est tellement belle ! »s'exclama Matsuda.

( Le soir )

Issei se trouva dans le parc où il avait été tué avec Naruto, il n'y avait plus une seule tâche de sang. Issei ne voulait pas croire que c'était qu'un rêve, il sait que ça s'est réellement passé mais il était confus. Soudain il entend une voix familière.

« Issei. »

« Naruto-sempai ? Que faîtes vous ici ? » demande Issei.

« La même chose que toi j'imagine. » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Il y avait un bruit pas loin des deux garçon, ils tournèrent la tête là où ils ont entendus le bruit et il y avait un homme avec un manteau brun et un chapeau.

 _« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de trembler. »_ pense Issei et Naruto était dans la même situation.

 _« Je ne peux pas encore me battre je suis trop faible, je n'ai pas fait de combat ni d'entraînement pendant un certain temps, ça va être très compliqué ! C'est mauvais ! »_

Issei avait tellement peur de cet homme qu'il voulait reculer d'un pas mais il a reculé de plusieurs mètres.

« Issei, fuyons ! » crie Naruto et les deux garçons commencèrent à courir de l'homme. Quand ils étaient en train de fuir ils ont vus des plumes noires aussi noire qu'un corbeau. Ils regardaient vers le ciel pour voir l'homme avec des ailes qui les avait surpris. Il atterrit juste devant Issei et Naruto.

« Tu es toujours en vie. Quelle histoire. » dit l'homme.

« Est-ce-qu'on rêve encore ?! » demande Issei qui était en train de paniquer.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que ce soit un rêve. » dit Naruto, de l'extérieur Naruto n'avait pas peur mais de l'intérieur c'était le contraire.

Une lance bleue apparut dans la main droite de l'homme.

« Je peux vous tuer sans créer de conséquences puisque je ne sens pas la présence d'un Maître. »

Une deuxième lance apparut dans la main gauche de l'homme, il lança la première et elle se planta dans le torse de Issei. Puis il lança la deuxième vers Naruto qui réussit à l'esquiver mais avec beaucoup de mal. Malheureusement pour Naruto la lance revenait vers lui et elle s'enfonce dans le torse de Naruto.

« Putain ça fait mal, quand Yuuma-chan m'a tué ça ne faisait pas aussi mal ! » crie Issei.

« Ça fait mal ? C'est parce que la lumière est comme un poison pour toi. » dit l'homme à chapeau. Naruto n'était pas dans une situation différente, il avait mal très mal. La lance dans le corps de Issei et celle de Naruto se retiraient et revenaient dans les mais de leur maître, il était près à donner le coup de grâce quand une lumière rouge et noire frappe les lances. Tournant la tête sur sa gauche il vit un cercle magique rouge et dans le milieu... Rias Gremory. « Rias... Sempai. » dit Issei très faiblement. Juste à ce moment-là Naruto et Issei sont tombés sur le sol.

« S'il te plaît, laisse ces garçons tranquille. » dit Rias.

« Sale traînée, Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Un lance bleue réapparaît dans la main droite de l'homme. Il la lance vers Rias mais une jeune étudiante repoussa la lance, c'était Toujou Koneko.

« Saleté de démons ! » l'homme fonce vers Rias et Koneko quand un éclair jaune éclata devant l'homme aux ailes noires. Juste en face des filles, Akeno apparue avec des éclairs dans sa main droite.

« Des cheveux rouges... Je vois, tu es donc du clan Gremory. »

« Je suis Rias Gremory. Bonjour ange déchu-san. »

« Hé hé, eh bien eh bien. Je n'avais aucune idée que cette ville était sous la protection du clan Gremory. » Il remet son chapeau avant de reparler. « Ces garçons sont de ton clan ? »

« Si tu les blesses encore une fois, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi. »

« Je m'excuse pour ça, cependant tu ne devrais pas les laisser hors de ta vue. Quelqu'un comme moi pourrait les tuer accidentellement. »

« Je te remercie pour ton avertissement. Mais je t'informe aussi que si quelque chose arrivait encore une fois, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. C'est bien mon intention. » dit Rias avec un regard plus déterminé que jamais.

« Je te retourne cet avertissement. » L'homme s'envola dans les airs et le ciel redevenait normal mais avant il reparla à nouveau. « Mon nom est Donashik. Prie pour que l'on ne se revoit pas. »

Les trois filles s'approchaient de Naruto et de Issei.

« J'ai été assez négligente, je ne savais pas qu'un ange déchu était proche. » dit Akeno.

« Si on les laisses comme ça, ils vont mourir. » dit Koneko.

« Je ne les laisserai pas mourir. Après tout ils sont mes... »

( Le lendemain matin )

Le soleil se levait et les rayons ont éclatés à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto.

 _« Putain de soleil... »_ pense Naruto, il ouvre les yeux pour voir le plafond blanc de sa chambre et qu'il était dans son lit. _« Comment ça se fait que je suis dans ma chambre, dans mon lit ? Alors ce qu'il s'est passé Hier soir n'était qu'un rêve ? »_ Il leva sa main vers sa poitrine mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé c'était une cicatrice sur son torse près de son cœur. Il savait que ce n'était pas cet endroit où il a reçu la lance, non cette cicatrice date d'il y a longtemps. Secouant la tête, il essaya de se lever mais sentait un poids sur son bras gauche lui faisant tourner la tête.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » murmure Naruto, en regardant à sa gauche il vit un corps d'une jeune femme au cheveux rouges mais cette filles était aussi toute nue, tout son torse couvrait la tête de Naruto, il tira les couvertures pour trouver sa camarade de classe, Rias Gremory.

« R-Rias ?! » crie Naruto avec sa tête plus rouge que les cheveux de Rias.

Rias commença à se réveiller, elle ouvrait les yeux et quand elle vit Naruto elle lui souriait. « Bonjour Naruto-kun, il est agréable de te voir. »

« Euh de même. Attends une seconde ! Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre et surtout pourquoi est-que tu es toute nue ! »

« Premièrement tu es aussi tout nu. » dit Rias avec un sourire satisfait.

« Hein ? » Naruto baisse les yeux et vit qu'il était effectivement tout nu. « HEIN ?! » Il couvrit rapidement ses parties inférieurs. Rias elle avait un petit rire mais continua son explication.

« Deuxièmement Je t'ai apporté chez toi et quand à savoir pourquoi nous étions nus c'est parce que je devais te guérir par le contact de la peau. »

« Alors c'était réel ? »

« Oui, tout ce que tu as vécu était réel. Pour me présenter formellement comme tu le sais je suis Rias Gremory un diable. » Rias sourit et s'assit, la tête sur son genou gauche en enveloppant ses bras autour.

« Un diable ? »

« Oui et tu es mon pion et je suis ta maîtresse. » dit Rias toujours souriante.

 **Pifou, fin de ce premier chapitre il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire mais ce n'est pas bien grave en tout cas je vais reprendre mes chapitres comme je n'est plus d'examen. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas en colère à cause de cette longue pause. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous dit à la prochaine !**


	2. Je suis un diable

Avertissement : je ne possède rien.

Chapitre 2 : Je suis un diable.

« QUOI !? Je suis un diable maintenant !? » Naruto était choqué plus que choqué. Mais il est sortit de son état de choc quand il entendit une voix.

« Onii-chan est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu vas être en retard en cours. »

« Oh merde Naruko. » murmure Naruto. « Je serai là dans une minute ! »

La jeune fille a ouvert la porte de la chambre de son grand frère pour trouver une fille toute nue assise sur son lit et Naruto devant elle aussi tout nu. Naruko regarda les seins de Rias puis elle baissa la tête pour regarder sa propre poitrine. Elle n'était pas une planche à pain mais comparé à la poitrine de Rias elle ne gagnait pas.

« Ohayo ! » dit Rias en souriant joyeusement.

« O-Ohayo, dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » Elle sortit de la chambre de son frère pour trouver sa mère dans la cuisine.

« Kaa-Chan ! IL Y A RIAS-SEMPAI DANS LA CHAMBRE D'ONII-CHAN ! ET ELLE EST TOUTE NUE ! »

« QUOI !? ILS N'ONT PAS EU DE RAPPORTS SEXUELS !? »

« O-OPPAI ! »

De retour dans la chambre de Naruto, Rias semblait amusée par l'ambiance tendit que Naruto murmura un « super ». Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qui c'est passé mais n'arriva pas. Rias se leva et se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Elle enfila sa culotte puis se tourna vers Naruto.

« C'est ça Naruto ouais tu dois être en train de rêver. »

« Ce n'est pas un rêve tout ce qui c'est produit hier était réel. »

Naruto leva les yeux vers Rias et lutta pour que ses yeux ne se posent pas sur ses seins.

 _« Kami-sama, comment une femme pourrait avoir des seins aussi gros ? »_ Après sa pensée il a eu un mal de tête insupportable.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Kami ? Aïe ça recommence ! »

« Ufufu, tu es un diable maintenant il est normal que tu es un mal de tête. Tu sais ton corps est très fort. Quand je t'ai guérit avec ma magie ton corps commençait déjà à se soigner. » Rias commence à mettre son soutien-gorge quand elle appelle Naruto.

« Naruto peux-tu m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Il s'approcha de Rias et attacha son soutien-gorge.

« Je suppose que si on est tout nu c'est que tu m'as guérit. »

« Oui en me collant à toi toute nue.»

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se détourna de Rias.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis toujours vierge. » dit Rias avec un sourire plutôt mignon.

« J'avais pas vraiment envie de le savoir. » dit Naruto en poussant un soupir de soulagement. _« Pourquoi est-ce-que je suis soulagé ? »_ pense Naruto.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. » dit Rias en mettant la paume de sa main sur la joue de Naruto et en rapprochant son visage du sien. « Il y a beaucoup de mystères dans ce monde. » Elle caressa son menton avec son pouce.

« Rias ? »

« Oui ? » Elle le regarda avec un regard sensuel.

« Tu parlais des démons et autres choses. »

« C'est vrai, je suis un diable et je suis ton maître jusqu'au jour où tu mourras. »

( A l'école )

« Oh non c'est pas possible ! »

« Je peux pas y croire ! »

« Notre Rias-Onee-Sama ! »

Tous les garçons était jaloux tandis que les filles c'était tout l'inverse.

« Ohhhhh ils sont si mignon tous les deux ! »

« Nous avons quand même perdu notre Naruto-kun ! »

Rias et Naruto marchaient tous les deux côte à côte et Naruko se tenait à la gauche de son frère avec un visage tout rouge. « J'ai déjà un mal de tête. »murmure Naruto en voyant tous les étudiants parler. Dès qu'ils sont entrés dans le bâtiment, Naruko a dit qu'elle allait en cours. « Après le déjeuner, je t'enverrai un messager je dois partir avant, on se retrouve en cours. » avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose Rias était partit.

« Alors c'est ce garçon ? Bonjour Rias.» demanda une voix familière. Rias sourit et lui dit « Bonjour à toi Sona. »

Sona Sitri est actuellement la Présidente du conseil des étudiants. Elle a des yeux violets et des cheveux de jais courts. Elle porte la tenue des écolières de Kuoh et elle porte aussi des lunettes rouges. Elle se tenait en face de Rias le dos contre un pilier, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et elle avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Non ce n'est pas ce garçon, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Il était avec Issei. »

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser quelqu'un intégrer ta famille si vite. »

« Tu crois ? Je pense que j'ai juste trouvé quelqu'un qui me plaît. » Rias avait un petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

« Je vois. »

( L'heure du déjeuner )

Naruto était assis sur une table en train de finir de manger son bento.

« Elle a dit qu'elle enverrait un messager, mais personne n'est venu. Je peux jouer un morceau en attendant. » Il sortit sa guitare et commença à jouer.

[ Ashes Remain – Right Here]

 **I can see every tear you've cried**  
 **Like an ocean in your eyes**  
 **All the pain and the scars have left you cold**  
 **I can see all the fears you face**  
 **Through a storm that never goes away**  
 **Don't believe all the lies that you've been told**

 **I'll be right here now**  
 **To hold you when the sky falls down**  
 **I will always**  
 **Be the One that took your place**  
 **When the rain falls**  
 **I won't let go**  
 **I'll be right here**

 **I will show you the way back home**  
 **Never leave you all alone**  
 **I will stay until the morning comes**  
 **I'll show you how to live again**  
 **And heal the brokenness within**  
 **Let me love you when you come undone**

 **I'll be right here now**  
 **To hold you when the sky falls down**  
 **I will always**  
 **Be the One that took your place**  
 **When the rain falls**  
 **I won't let go**  
 **I'll be right here**

 **When daybreak seems so far away**  
 **Reach for my hand**  
 **When hope and peace begin to fray**  
 **Still I will stand**

 **Right here now**  
 **To hold you when the sky falls down**  
 **I will always**  
 **Be the One that took your place**  
 **When the rain falls**  
 **I won't let go**

 **When the rain falls I won't let go**  
 **I'll be right here.**

[ Fin de la chanson ]

Naruto n'avait pas remarqué mais un bon nombre d'étudiants le regardaient jouer et chanter. Les garçons murmuraient tous des « Wow » et les filles « Il a une belle voix ».

Un jeune fille en particulier a appréciée. « Ara ara, une si belle voix Naruto-kun. »

« Akeno ? Je suppose que c'est toi qu'elle envoie. » Elle hocha la tête et commença à partir. Naruto rangea vite sa guitare et la suivit mais les filles l'entouraient.

« Naruto-kun une autre chanson s'il te plaît ! »

« Désolé les filles je dois vraiment y aller, une prochaine fois. » dit Naruto avec un sourire charmant.

« Ahhhhhhhh ! » Toutes les filles crièrent.

( Dans le vieux bâtiment )

Naruto et Akeno sont entrés dans la salle et on vu une jeune fille sur le canapé gauche c'était Koneko.

« Bonjour Naruto-Sempai. » dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

« Bonjour Koneko. »

Akeno partit pour faire du thé et Naruto s'installa sur le canapé en face de Koneko. Mais avant il donna un paquet de bonbon pour Koneko et qu'elle accepta avec joie. Il lui caressa la tête et elle se mit à ronronner. Naruto a eu un petit rire avant d'aller sur l'autre canapé.

Juste à ce moment là Kiba et Issei sont entrés dans la salle. « Naruto-Sempai. » Issei regarda Naruto avant que son regard alla sur Koneko. _« Un court et petit corps et un visage d'ange... Une personne qui n'est pas très populaire auprès des hommes mais aussi des femmes. Une mascotte c'est Toujou Koneko-Chan ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle faisait partie de ce club, c'est une surprise très plaisante. »_ Son regard se tourna vers la douche à sa droite. _« Une douche ? Dans la salle de club ? »_ Il regarda une forme à l'intérieur et il écarquilla les yeux. _« C'est... Dire que c'est de ''l'art'' ne suffit pas ! Regardez-moi ces lignes ! »_

« Buchou, les personnes que vous avez convoquées sont ici. » dit Akeno.

« Merci Akeno. »

« Rias-Sempai !? C'est bien à qui je pensais ! Quel club magnifique. » s'écrie Issei.

« Pervers » dit Koneko, Naruto a dû se retenir pour ne pas rire.

« Ara Ara qui vois-je ? » dit Akeno en s'approchant de Issei.

« Tu dois être le nouveau membre du club avec Naruto-kun ? Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis la vice-présidente Himejima Akeno. »

« Je-je suis Hyoudou Issei. Heureux de vous rencontrer. » dit Issei avec ses joues rouges. Rias sortit de la douche en nettoyant ses cheveux avec une serviette blanche.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je n'avais pas eu la chance de prendre une douche chez toi Naruto-kun. »

« Pas la peine de s'excuser. » dit Naruto.

« Quoi ? Elle était chez toi !? » s'exclame Issei.

Naruto lui envoya un clin d'œil, ce qui rend Issei jaloux.

« Bien, vous êtes au club des recherches occultes. » dit Rias et tout le monde s'installa sur les canapés. Akeno était à la droite de Naruto et Kiba à sa gauche. Koneko était sur un autre canapé avec Issei et Rias s'appuya sur son bureau.

« Mais le club n'est qu'un prétexte. C'est plus un hobby. » dit Rias.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Issei.

« Je vais arrêter de tourner en rond. Nous sommes tous des démons. » Issei écarquilla les yeux alors que Naruto resta calme comme si ça ne lui surprenait pas. Avant qu'ils allaient parler Rias continua.

« L'homme aux ailes noires d'hier était un ange déchu. Alors qu'ils étaient des anges au service de Dieu, ils avaient des idées impures et sont tombés du paradis. Par le contrôle d'humains, ils essayent de nous tuer, nous les diables. Depuis le commencement des temps anciens, ils sont passés du paradis à la Terre, puis l'enfer. Bien qu'étant des anges déchus, ce sont toujours des anges envoyés par Dieu avec pour ordre de nous éliminer. Pour faire simple, nous sommes attaqués de toutes parts. »

Naruto écouta attentivement avec un regard très sérieux pendant qu'Issei ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Comprenez-vous notre histoire ? »

« J'ai connu des phénomènes étranges alors votre histoire ne me surprends pas vraiment mais je vous crois. » dit Naruto.

« Euh... C'est un peu profond pour moi... »dit Issei nerveusement.

« Amano Yuuma. » Entendre le nom de la jeune fille Issei regarda Rias avec de grands yeux et la bouche bée.

« Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas oubliée. »dit Rias en s'adressant à Issei et Naruto puis elle regarda Issei avant de continuer. « Tu es sorti avec elle après tout. »

Issei serra les poings avant de parler. « Je... Je ne sais pas d'où tu as entendu son nom. Mais je ne suis pas bien quand on parle d'elle. Je suis désolé mais... » Issei se leva pour partir mais avant qu'il pouvait continuer Rias l'interromps en sortant une photo de Yuuma et de Issei.

« Yuuma-chan ? »

« Elle existe. Je suis certaine de ça. C'est cette fille, Amano Yuuma-chan. »

« Oui c'est bien elle mais comment avez-vous... » encore une fois il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase.

« Cette fille est non... C'est un ange déchu. Le même être qui vous a attaqué la nuit dernière. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Motohama et Matsuda ne se rappellent de rien. Même son numéro de téléphone. »

Naruto prit cette fois ci la parole.

« Je suppose que si ils ne se rappellent de rien c'est parce qu'elle a utilisé des pouvoirs ? »

« Bien joué Naruto-kun, effectivement elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto. « Tout comme je l'ai fait sur ta sœur et ta mère. »

 _Flash-back :_

Dans la salle à manger Naruko et Kushina avaient les yeux fixés sur Rias.

« Alors, vous êtes des amis très proches tous les deux ? »demande Kushina.

« Mais mais Onii-chan et Rias-Sempai étaient nus dans le lit ! »dit Naruko.

Rias était calme avec un sourire chaleureux avant de leur répondre. « Eh bien c'est comme ça que l'amitié marche de nos jours. Naruko-chan, Okaa-Sama. » Une ligne rouge descendait jusqu'en bas du corps de Rias avant que Naruto prit la parole.

« Elles ne croiront jamais ça. »murmure Naruto.

« Très bien. Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. » dit Kushina.

Naruto était calme car il savait qu'elle avait utilisée un sort car il avait vu que les yeux de Rias sont devenus rouges et non pas bleus-verts malheureusement il savait aussi que ça ne marcherait pas sur sa sœur et sa mère, elles ont juste jouées le jeu. Après tout ils avaient une vie avant d'arriver dans la ville.

 _Fin Flash-back._

« Puisque l'ange déchu a accompli sa tâche, elle a enlevé toute les preuves de son existence dans les mémoires de tes proches. »

« Sa tâche ? »

« La tâche... de mettre fin à tes jours. Pour déterminer si vraiment il y avait quelque chose d'affreux dans ton corps ou pas. Voyant que c'était vrai, elle t'a alors tué. Toi et Naruto-kun avaient été percés par une lance de lumière ou un éclair de lumière. »

Naruto se rappela d'une chose que Raynare avait dit avant juste de venir l'affronter. _« Si tu veux en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à Dieu, pour avoir placé un ''Sacred Gear'' en toi. »_

Naruto regarda Rias avant de parler. « Cette Yuuma elle a dit qu'il avait un ''Sacred Gear''. »

Pour la première fois Akeno prit la parole. « C'est un pouvoir involontairement accordé à des êtres humains. Il est dit que beaucoup de grandes figures historiques avaient cette sorte de pouvoir. » Rias continua l'explication de Akeno. « Parfois ce personnes ont des pouvoirs assez grands pour contrecarrer des anges et des démons. »

Après l'explication elle appela Issei. « Issei, garde ta main gauche levée. »

Issei leva le bras gauche en l'air. « Comme ça ? »

« Oui maintenant ferme les yeux et imagine l'image la plus forte que tu puisse te rappeler. »

« C- C'est facile de dire ça pour toi aussi soudainement. »

« Concentre-toi Issei. »

Issei ferma les yeux et serra les dents en disant '' concentre-toi'' dans sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Rias assise sur son bureau. « C'est bien, Issei. » Il vit sa culotte mais referma les yeux après une seconde il ouvrit encore les yeux pour fixer la culotte de Rias qui était visible et après quelques secondes il se mit à genoux.

« Je ne peux pas le faire comme ça. »

« Très bien. On dirait que tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

 _« Il semble que ta culotte absorbe toute mon intention ! »_ pense Issei.

« Mais n'y a-t-il pas comme une erreur ? »demande Issei en se redressant.

« Les faits sont là, cet ange déchu t'a pris pour cible. »

« Mais-Mais même si c'est le cas, c'est quand même étrange que Naruto-Sempai et moi soyons toujours en vie ? »

Rias prit une feuille d'invocation et le montra à Issei.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Issei.

« A l'instant de votre mort, ça ma convoquée. »

« C'est une invocation. »murmure Naruto et Rias l'a entendu.

« Précisément Naruto-kun. »

 _« En y repensant je me souvenait de la chevelure rouge de Rias-Sempai. »_ pense Issei et Naruto était dans le même bain qu'Issei.

« Issei, Naruto vous naquîtes comme mes serviteurs, comme des frères de Rias Gremory du clan divin Gremory. » Elle finit son discours avec ses ailes de diables qui sont apparues dans son dos. Les membres du club moins Naruto et Issei se tenaient à coté de Rias.

« Oui, nous sommes pareils. »dit Akeno. Puis tous déployaient leurs ailes de diables et regardaient Naruto et Issei qui se tenaient devant eux.

« Eh bien se n'est pas surprenant. »dit Naruto en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis d'un coup les ailes de diables sont sorties du dos de Naruto et Issei.

« Heureux de vous compter parmi nous, Naruto-kun, Issei. »

 _« Tout ça c'est réel ? Je suis un diable ! Je ne suis plus un humain à présent ? »_ pense Issei.

 _« Eh bien pas le choix, je suis désormais un diable. »_ pense Naruto en gardant son calme.

« En passant un pacte avec un démon, vous pouvez renforcer vos pouvoirs. De nos jours, il n'y a plus personne pour invoquer des démons en dessinant des pentacles sur le sol. Donc vous devez donner ceci à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'utiliser. » dit Rias en donnant des feuilles d'invocations aux garçons.

« Normalement on ne le fait pas nous-même, mais vous devez faire cela comme notre esclave pour bien apprendre. » Après avoir prit les feuilles, Naruto grogna au mot ''esclave'', Rias remarqua le comportement de Naruto et s'approcha de son oreille. « Faîtes le proprement. Vous devez battre votre propre serviteur. » Elle recula de l'oreille de Naruto et s'installa dans un de ses canapé.

« Un... Un serviteur... Ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas s'opposer à moi ? » demande Issei.

« C'est exact. »

« Dans je peux lui faire ce que je veux ? »demande Issei avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

« Oui. »

« Comme par exemple... Quelque chose de sexuel !? » Plusieurs images de filles toutes nus ont flashées dans la tête de Issei.

« Si c'est ton serviteur, je ne vois pas le problème. »

Naruto lui imita son ami d'enfance avec un « umph » avant de partir.

( Après la distribution )

Issei est revenu et dit qu'il avait fini sa distribution. Naruto était sur le canapé, il était venu 20 minutes plus tôt. Rias sortit de la douche avec une serviettes autour de son corps mais on pouvait voir un grande partit du haut de ses seins.

« Issei, j'ai un autre travail pour toi, Koneko a deux contrats aujourd'hui. Je t'en laisse un. » Koneko était assise à côté de Naruto qui lui frotta la tête affectueusement et elle mangeait une glace en même temps.

« Merci de ton aide. » dit-elle de sa voix monotone.

« Non, tout le plaisir est pour moi. »dit Issei en inclinant sa tête vers l'avant.

« Attendez, ça veut dire que j'ai déjà un contrat ? »

( Quelques minutes plus tard. )

Akeno se trouvait au milieu de la pièce en invoquant un cercle magique au sol. Issei était impressionné alors que Naruto regarda le cercle magique avec un regard neutre.

« C'est un cercle magique. Issei, Naruto donnez moi vos mains gauche. » dit Rias.

Elle dessina le symbole de son clan dans la paume de leur main.

« C'est notre symbole, l'emblème du clan Gremory. Fais juste ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Es-tu prêt Issei ? »

« Oui. »

« J'aime cet enthousiasme. Maintenant à toi de jouer. »

« C'est parti ! »

Akeno se trouvait maintenant à côté des membres du club et Issei au mileu du cercle magique.

« Ok, jetons mon corps dans la luxure. »dit Issei avec détermination.

 _« Je sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose de drôle va se passer. »_ pense Naruto.

Issei ferma les yeux et lève un peu ses bras, puis des étincelles rouges brillaient autour du corps de Issei, une lumière rouge vive apparue pour téléporter Issei mais quand elle disparue Issei était toujours là et le cercle magique disparut. La salle est devenue silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Issei parle.

« Hein ? »

D'un coup on entendu Naruto qui retenait son rire mais il ne pouvait plus. Il éclata de rire et Issei gagna un coche sur son front.

« Ah...ah...ah... je suis...ah ah... désolé mais c'était tellement drôle ! »

« Ara, Ara. » dit Akeno.

« Umph. »Koneko soupira et Kiba avait un sourire su r son visage. Rias avait une main sur son visage et Naruto... lui essayait d'arrêter de rire.

« Issei, il semble que tu ne puisse pas encore sauter. » dit Rias.

( Avec Issei )

Après avoir fait une guerre avec un geek pour prouver qui était le meilleur dans la série Drago-soball, Issei n'a pas pu obtenir un contrat avec lui et rentra chez lui avec son vélo.

Soudain le ciel changea et une femme s'approchait d'Issei. « Cette sensation... C'est elle. La même sensation qu'elle. » dit Issei.

« C'est étrange... Il ne semble pas que j'ai trouvé la mauvaise personne. Parce que tu es la coquille vide qu'on m'a ordonné de détruire. » dit la femme qui venait vers Issei.

Elle portait une veste en cuir en laissant tout le haut de sa poitrine ouvert, une minijupe en cuir aussi qui cachait juste sa partie inférieur et elle portait des chaussures à talons. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux bruns.

« Que c'est étrange. » dit-elle avec un regard noir.

« Tu ne peux pas être.. »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ? » Ses ailes d'anges déchus sont apparues et Issei rapidement reconnu les ailes.

« Un ange déchu !? »

« Tu es censé être mort ! » Une lance de lumière jaune est apparu dans sa main puis elle l'a lança à Issei. Mais il l'esquiva sur le côté et elle repéra le symbole sur la main gauche d'Issei.

« La marque du clan Gremory ! Je vois tu es celui qui a été trompé par Donashik. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le clan Gremory t'aurait protégé. » Une deuxième lance de lumière apparue dans sa main droite. « Dans tout les cas tu as une plus grande raison d'être tué ! »

 _« Merde elle va me tuer j'ai besoin de pouvoir pour que je puisse la battre ! »_ pense Issei.

« Donne moi... Donne moi le pouvoir ! » Issei leva sa main gauche pour voir un lumière verte briller et ses ailes de diables sont apparues. Soudain un bracelet rouge se forma sur la main gauche d'Issei. Il envoya quelques lasers verts sur l'ange déchu et elle est repoussée pour ces lasers qui avaient déchirés ses vêtements.

« Un Scred Gear ! Je ne peux pas te tuer maintenant , je dois le reporter pour réévaluer la situation. »dit-elle en s'enfuyant.

( Dans la salle du club )

« Oui c'est un Scred Gear, une fois activé pour la première fois, il est contrôlé par la volonté de son utilisateur. » dit Rias.

« Tu es impressionnant Issei-kun. »dit Akeno avec un sourire.

« Vrai... Vraiment ? »

« Tu nous as mis dans une mauvaise situation maintenant. Les anges déchus ont appris qu'on t'avais secouru de la mort et qu'on t'avait ressuscité en tant que diable. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« C'était un accident que tu sois tombé par un ange déchu, donc on ne va pas te blâmer. Mais écoute, promets-nous de ne jamais trop insolent et d'essayer de les attaquer par toi-même. »

« J'ai compris, Buchou. Je vais vous laisser pour ce soir. » Issei se retourna et partit en direction de la porte. Naruto se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers Rias. « Tu es allée un peu fort Rias. Après tout il n'est qu'un débutant.»

« Tu es aussi un débutant, Naruto-kun. »

« Tu crois ? Hé hé. Tu ne m'as jamais vu combattre alors. » Avec cette phrase il se retourna et partit lui aussi en direction de sa maison.

« Ara Ara. Il nous cache bien des choses. » dit Akeno.

 _« Qui es-tu vraiment Naruto ? »_ pense Rias.

( Le lendemain )

Issei se dirigea vers l'école quand soudain il vit une jeune fille trébucher et dès qu'il a vu sa culotte il ne pouvait pas se retenir mais il a tout de suite eu un regard pervers. La jeune fille se redressa, elle portait une tenue de none, elle avait le cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. La seule pensée qu'Issei avait c'était de savoir qui elle était.

 **Fin du chapitre 2.**


	3. Première attaque et l'exorciste

**Avertissement : Je ne possède rien.**

Chapitre 3 : Première attaque et l'exorciste.

Après qu'Issei a rencontré cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts avec sa tenue de nonne, elle se nomma Asia Argento. Issei l'emmena vers l'Église de la ville. En chemin, ils ont fait connaissance juste avant qu'un petit garçon soit tombé avec une égratignure au genou. En voyant le petit enfant la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors elle décida de le guérir grâce à ses bagues, son Sacred Gear. Lorsque ses bagues commencèrent à briller en vert la main gauche de Issei avait une drôle de sensation. Arriver à l'Église, Issei avait un drôle de sentiment alors il préféra partir et raconter la situation à Rias.

( Avec Issei et Rias )

« Ne retourne plus jamais près d'une église. » dit Rias en se tenant contre un mur les bras croisés sous sa poitrine avec un regard sévère.

« L'église est un territoire ennemi, pour nous les diables. Si nous y allions, les affaires entre les démons et les dieux deviendraient un gros problème. On ne peut pas savoir quand une lance de lumière peut nous transpercer. »

« Vrai...Vraiment ? Alors le sentiment que j'ai eu quand j'étais près de l'église c'était... »

« Je crois que c'était ton instinct de démon qui se réveillait. Être près de l'église est comme fraterniser avec l'ennemi, en particulier une exorciste de l'église. Il y a aussi des exorcistes qui peuvent utiliser le Sacred Gear. Issei. »

« Hai ? »

« Si un diable est exorcisé par un membre de l'église, il meurt pour l'éternité. Avec rien ne sentant rien, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Comprends-tu quelle est la gravité ? » finit-elle en se tournant vers Issei avec un regard très sérieux.

« O...Oui. » dit-il en détournant son visage.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis un peu emportée. Mais pour la prochaine fois, sois un peu plus prudent. » Elle se détourna de lui et repartie.

( Avec Naruto )

« Ahhhhh, c'est chiant ses papiers de convocations. Pourquoi je dois faire ça d'abord hein ? » se plaint Naruto.

« Ara ara, tout simplement tu débutes en tant que diable. » dit Akeno alors qu'elle apparaît derrière le canapé où Naruto était assis.

Avant que Naruto puisse dire quoi que ce soit la porte de la salle de club s'ouvrit pour révéler Rias.

« Akeno ? Je croyais que tu étais rentrée chez toi. »

« On vient de recevoir un mot de Taiko. »

« De Taiko ? »

Akeno n'avait plus son sourire qu'elle portait, il était remplacé par un regard sérieux.

« Apparemment, il y a un démon errant dans cette ville. »

( Avec tout le monde )

« A l'origine, c'était les esclaves des démons. » dit Kiba.

« Comme nous ? » demande Issei.

« Ils trahissent leurs maîtres et ils vivent comme ils leurs plaît. Ce sont le démons errants. »

Le cercle magique apparaît, et l'on pouvait voir tous les membres du club. Devant eux était un grand bâtiment avec de grandes fenêtres.

« Nous avons reçu des renseignements sur un certain démon errant qui séduisait ses victimes pour les manger. Et le juger est notre devoir pour ce soir. » dit Rias.

« Sans maître, il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs sans limite. » finit Kiba.

Tous les membres entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Issei n'était pas à l'aise et Naruto était calme comme d'habitude.

« Issei, Naruto-kun. » dit Rias sans se retourner.

« Hai ? »

« Connaissez-vous les échecs ? »

« Échecs ? Tu parles du jeu ? » dit Issei.

« Moi j'ai fait quelques parties c'est tout. » dit Naruto.

« En tant que maître, je suis le roi. Il y a la reine, deux cavaliers, deux fous, deux tours et huit pions. Un diable spécial peut donner des pouvoirs spéciaux à ses différentes pièces. »

« Des pouvoirs spéciaux ? » demande Naruto.

« Cette technique est appelée ''Evil Piece''. »

« Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? » demande Issei.

Rias n'a pas répondu à la question. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir regardez de près comment les démons se battent. »

 _« Si il faut se battre alors j'ai bien fait de reprendre la formation.»_ pense Naruto.

 _Flash-back :_

Naruto descendit les escaliers avec du matériels pour sa formation.

« Pourquoi reprends-tu tes armes Naruto ? » demande Kushina.

« Je vais juste reprendre la formation. »

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« Non juste au cas où il y avait un problème. »

Kushina regarda Naruto avant de se remettre aux tâches ménagères.

 _Fin flash-back :_

« **Je sens quelque chose de mauvais... mais j'ai aussi senti quelque chose de délicieux. Êtes-vous doux ou amer ?** »

« Oppai ! » Dès que le démon errant est apparu Issei ne pouvait pas se retenir mais il avait déjà son visage de pervers.

 _« C'est quoi ce bordel. »_ pense Naruto

« Démon errant, Vice. Vous avez abandonné votre maître et laissé vos pouvoirs se déchaîner. Vous allez maintenant faire face aux jugements pour vos pêchés. Au nom du clan Gremory, je vais te détruire. » dit Rias.

« **Oh, une gamine insolente. Dois-je tous vous teindre en rouge vif, comme la couleur de tes cheveux ?** » dit Vice.

Le démon errant était femme aux yeux bleus clairs et de longs cheveux noirs.

« Hey ! Insultes pas les cheveux de Rias ils sont magnifique, contrairement aux tiens ! » intervient Naruto, lorsque c'est paroles on été entendu par Rias, elle rougissait et Akeno avait était un peu jalouse.

« **Petit insolent, comment oses-tu !?** »

« C'est la ligne d'un désespérant menu fretin. » dit Rias en reprenant ses esprits.

« C'est un démon errant ? Elle ressemble plus à une exhibitionniste cochonne pour moi. » dit Issei avec un regard pervers la bouche ouverte. Soudain le bas du corps de la femme était voyant.

« Je te l'ai dit. Son corps et son cœur sont deux monstres. » dit Kiba.

« Mais ses seins sont si agréables. Quelle perte ! »

« Berk ! Je comprends pourquoi t'es moche maintenant. » dit Naruto.

Autour des seins du démon errant se forma un cercle magique puis ils se transforment, tirant un laser jaune sur les membres du clan de Rias.

« Bon d'accord t'es pas seulement moche, tu es aussi violente ! » dit Naruto en voyant le trou dans le mur.

« Ouais ok c'est certainement un monstre. » dit Issei.

« Ne baissez pas votre garde. Yuuto ! » dit Rias.

Kiba disparaît d'une vitesse incroyable que personne ne pouvait suivre à part Naruto.

« Il a disparu !? » s'exclame Issei.

 _« Il est rapide mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus rapide que moi. »_ pense Naruto.

« Il est trop rapide pour que tu le voies. »

« Moi je le vois. » murmure Naruto.

« La position de Yuuto est un cavalier. Sa spécialité est la vitesse. Et son arme est l'épée. »

Kiba apparaît devant le démon errant, il trancha les bras du monstre puis Koneko s'avança à son tour.

« Attention Koneko-chan ! » crie Issei.

Le démon décide d'attaquer Koneko. Elle se laissa faire et Issei était choqué tandis que Naruto fronça les sourcils et Rias avait un sourire.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Koneko est la tour sa spécialité est simple, elle peut se défendre contre toutes les attaques. »

Koneko sortit du démon avec une force surhumaine incroyable.

« Vous voyez, elle ne bronche même pas. »

Koneko envoya le démon errant droit dans un mur.

« Akeno. »

« Hai Buchou. Ara ara que dois-je faire, je me le demande. »

Akeno s'avança vers le corps de Vice mais derrière le groupe le bras coupé de Vice bougeait encore et allait s'attaquer à Rias.

« Buchou ! » s'écrie Issei avant d'activer son Sacred Gear et défendre Rias.

« M...Merci. »

« Non ce n'est rien. Mon bras à bougé tout seul. »

« Akeno achève-la. »

« Ceux qui osent toucher ma présidente seront punis ! »

« Donc je suppose Akeno est ta reine ? » demande Naruto.

« Oui elle est ma reine mais aussi mon invincible vice-présidente. Avec des pouvoirs inégalés par les autres pièces. »

Des éclairs jaunes apparaissaient dans les mains de Akeno, elle gardait toujours son sourire sur son visage.

 _« Raiton ? »_ pense Naruto.

« Ara ara tu m'as l'air bien en vie. Alors que dis tu de ça ? »

« L'utilisation de pouvoirs magiques est sa spécialité. Et par dessus tout elle est...»

« Ara ara. Tu est encore vivante. » dit-elle avec une rougeur sur ses joues puis elle se lécha les lèvres.

« Oh je rêve c'est une sadique ! » crie Naruto.

« Hé oui ! »

« Elle s'acharne sur ce démon mais wow quand elle est comme ça, elle est vachement sexy. » dit Naruto.

« C'est bon Akeno. » Les éclairs qui foudroyaient le démon se sont arrêtés.

« C'est déjà fini, quel dommage. » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Wow ! » Naruto siffla Akeno.

« Ara ara, Naruto-kun a apprécié ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose le démon se releva.

« **Bande d'enfoirés !** »

« Rias je peut la terminer si tu veux. » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Comment ? »

Naruto s'avança puis lança un kunai tri-volets vers la tête du démon, mais elle esquiva sauf que Naruto s'est téléporté à son kunai et lui envoya un rasengan dans sa poitrine. Tous les membres du club regardaient Naruto se battre mais ils étaient tous choqués.

 _« Il est probablement plus rapide que Yuuto ! »_ pense Rias.

 _« Je savais pas qu'il était aussi fort ! »_ pense Kiba.

 _« En voyant Naruto-kun se battre, ça me rend toute chaude. »_ pense Akeno.

 _« Im...Impressionnant ! »_ pense Issei.

Koneko ne disait rien elle avait juste un visage neutre mais de l'intérieur elle était choquée.

« Je te laisse finir Rias. » dit Naruto.

« Heu... oui. Bien as-tu des derniers mots ? » dit Rias en s'adressant au démon.

« **Salope.** »

« Oh ? Dans ce cas il est temps d'en finir. Échecs et mat.» Rias fait apparaître un cercle magique devant elle et son pouvoir de destruction avait complètement fini le démon errant.

« Bien il est temps de rentrer ! »

« Hai Buchou. » tout le monde dit à part Naruto et Issei.

« Euh... Buchou. Quel est ma pièce et celle de Naruto-sempai ? » dit Issei.

« Je suis curieux de savoir aussi. »

« Vous êtes des pions. » dit-elle tout simplement.

« Un pion, ça veut dire... »

« C'est ça. Naruto et toi, vous êtes des soldats. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on est les plus proche de cette putain de ligne de front !? »

 _« Umph. J'ai déjà été soldat et je le suis encore, ça ne me surprend pas. »_ pense Naruto.

( Avec Issei )

Après le combat avec le démon errant, Rias demanda à Issei d'aller sur une convocation de Koneko. Lorsqu'il entre dans la maison de la personne qui à fait appel Issei avait un sentiment étrange mais il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Rias.

 _Flash-back :_

( Dans la salle de club )

Nous retrouvons Rias qui se tenait sur le bord de la fenêtre devant elle il y avait Issei. Sur les canapés il y avait Koneko qui mangeait les bonbons que Naruto avait rapporté pour elle et enfin Naruto et Akeno qui dégustaient un thé sur le canapé qui était en face de Koneko.

« Les convocation de Koneko s'enchaînent à nouveau ce soir. Peux-tu la couvrir ? » demande Rias.

« Hai, Buchou. » répondit Issei.

« Cette foi, c'est sûr, le contrat est signé. Ne trahis pas l'espoir que j'ai en toi. »

 _Fin flash-back._

( De retour avec Issei )

Issei est arrivé dans une pièce qu'on aurait dit le salon. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il a marché dans un liquide, après avoir nettoyé sa chaussette il leva la main pour voir du sang. En regardant devant lui il vit un cadavre, il couvrit immédiatement sa bouche avec sa main pour éviter de vomir. Puis il entendit une voix alors il tourna les yeux vers la direction de la voix.

« Ceux qui ont péché doivent être punis. J'ai essayé en reprenant les paroles de la Bible. » Un homme au cheveux gris était assis sur un canapé, il portait une tenue d'exorciste avec une croix autour de son cou. Il se leva du canapé et se tourna vers Issei.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Si ce n'est pas un petit diable que nous avons là. Je me nomme Freed Cerose. Je suis un prêtre, j'effectue des exorcismes sur le diable pour l'humanité ! »

« Tu es un prêtre ! » s'écrie Issei en reculant.

« Je ne suis certainement pas une petite merde de diable comme toi. » dit-il avec un sourire effrayant.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » dit Issei en pointant le cadavre sur le côté.

« Il y avait la preuve qu'il était de mèche avec le diable. Donc c'était la fin pour lui. Détruire le visage merdique d'un diable en face de ce chemin merdique est mon travail. » Freed sortit un pistolet dans sa main gauche et une épée de lumière dans sa main droite.

« Je vais transpercer ton cœur avec cette épée et ton petit côté diabolique va se désintégrer ! »

Freed s'élança vers Issei pour l'attaquer mais Issei a pu esquiver son attaque. Lorsque Freed atterrit sur ses pieds il tira une balle qui toucha la jambe de Issei.

« Comment trouves-tu mon pistolet exorciste ''Futsumata'' ? » demande Freed.

« Sale enfoiré ! » dit Issei en activant son Sacred Gear.

« Hé hé ça me met vraiment de bonne humeur d'exorciser quelques démons ! »

Issei fonça dans Freed pour lui porter un coup de poing au visage mais il était trop lent, Freed esquiva son attaque facilement et avec un mouvement de son bras droit il donna un coup d'épée à Issei.

« Eh bien mon cher, tu as des doutes ? Cette façon de penser est ce qui me fait chier le plus. » Il allait lui donner le coup de grâce quand une fille cria derrière eux.

« Oh est-ce cette fille Asia-chan ? As-tu franchi la barrière ? » Asia se tenait immobile avec une expression d'horreur et de peur sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je vois, je vois tu es encore une débutante. Voici notre travail. Nous tuons les humains qui sont avec les démons. »

Asia se retourna pour répliquer quand elle vit Issei elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Issei-san ? »

« Asia. »

« Oh ? Vous vous connaissez ? » demande Freed dans l'excitation.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? » demande Asia. Tout ce qu'Issei pouvais faire c'est de détourner le regard vers le sol.

« Je suis désolé. Je... Je suis un diable. »

« Un diable. Tu es un diable ? »

« Je ne te trompais pas ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que je ne pourrai plus te revoir. Mais pourtant. »

« Oh non ! » dit-elle que les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues.

« C'est regrettable. Désolé Asia-chan, mais un diable et un humain ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble. Parce qu'après tout, nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans la permission d'un ange déchu. » Freed murmure la dernière phrase à l'oreille de Asia.

 _« Un ange déchu ? »_ pense Issei.

« Eh bien, finissons ce travail. Une dernière volonté ? » dit Freed en mettant sa lame sous le menton de Issei. Issei ne donna pas de réponse alors Freed leva sa lame pour l'achever quand Asia s'interposa.

« Père, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-le ! S'il vous plaît laissez-le partir ! » dit Asia.

« Chérie... Comprends-tu ce que tu fais ? »

« Même si c'est un diable... Issei-san est une bonne personne. Je ne pense pas que Dieu accepterait vos actions ! »

« Na me dis pas de la merde ! »

Freed coupa les vêtement de Asia la laissant le torse nu. Issei tente de l'aider mais à cause de ses blessures il ne peut pas vraiment bougé.

« Petite salope de merde ! As-tu des vers dans la tête ou quoi ? » Il prit le menton de Asia et apporta sa tête plus près de la sienne.

« Je suis prudent que votre sœur, l'ange déchu, ne me blesse pas. Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'une punition pour ça. »

Freed épingla Asia sur le mur puis il commença à toucher ses seins.

« Une nonne sans tâche est baisée par un prêtre, hein ? C'est moi ou il fait chaud ! »

« Arrêtes ça ! » crie Issei en se levant.

« Veuillez prendre un ticket et attendez votre tour monsieur ! » réplique Freed.

« Laisse Asia... Laisse-la partir ! »

« Méchant, méchant. » Freed retira la lame du mur et libère Asia.

« Tu veux te battre ? Tu vas mourir douloureusement tu sais ? »

« Père s'il vous plaît arrêtez ! »

 _« Je n'ai pas la moindre chance de gagner. Je vais probablement mourir. Mais en face de cette fille qui m'a couvert, je ne peux pas fuir ! »_ pense Issei avant de s'élancer et d'envoyer un coup de poing à Freed.

« Ittai. Comme c'est amusant, combien de temps peux-tu tenir ? Tu veux défier le record du monde ? » Freed sauta dans les airs pour attaquer Issei brandissant sont épée au dessus de lui. Mais un cercle magique apparaît juste devant Issei qui montre Naruto qui para le coup de Freed avec son kunai.

« Issei on est venu pour te sauver. » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Ara ara. Quel problème avons-nous là ? » dit Akeno en arrivant.

« Exorciste. » dit Koneko en sortant à son tour du cercle magique.

« Maintenant toute l'organisation des démons est arrivée ! » dit Freed en se dégageant de Naruto.

« Désolé, il est l'un d'entre nous. » dit Kiba en sortant du cercle magique et en rejoignant Naruto et sortit une épée.

« Ohhhhh, super ! J'aime ça ! Alors, vous êtes le ''sommet'' et lui le ''fond'' ? »

« Pour un prêtre je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il avait une langue si vulgaire. » dit Naruto avec un visage ennuyé.

« La chasse des vers tels que vous, est ma raison de vivre. Ferme-là et laisse moi te tuer. »

« Mais même un diable a le droit de choisir son adversaire. » dit Akeno avec un regard à moitié séduisant et à moitié terrifiant. Naruto vit son regard et se retourna vers Freed. _« Son regard fait un peu peur mais elle est toujours aussi sexy putain ! »_ pense Naruto.

« Oohh ! Quel regard passionné ! Est-ce de l'amour ? Ou un éclat meurtrier ? J'aime lui donner et recevoir ses éclats mortels tellement que je ne peux pas le blairer. »

« Dans ce cas je vais éteindre ces éclats. » Dit une voix familière derrière eux. Rias. Elle activa son pouvoir de destruction sur Freed.

« Mon précieux serviteur, il semble que tu as eu du plaisir avec lui. »

« Et un nouveau entre en scène ? Oui oui j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir avec lui. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

« Tu vas bien Issei ? » demande Rias en se tournant vers lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis pris dans quelque chose comme ça encore. » dit-il en baissant la tête.

Rias posa un main sur sa joue pour qu'il puisse lever la tête.

« Tu as été gravement blessé. Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un exorciste ici. Il y avait une barrière avant alors je ne l'ai pas remarqué. »

« Tu entends putain de salope !? La garde de la barrière était ton putain de travail ! » s'énerve Freed en frappant Asia qui était toujours au sol.

« Je ne pardonne pas à ceux qui blessent mes esclaves, en particulier les vulgaires racailles comme toi. Les racailles qui torturent leur propre disciple, me mettent dans une colère sans limite. » finit-elle avec une aura rouge qui l'entoure.

« Oups cette puissance, n'est-elle pas un peu dangereuse ? »

« Ange déchu en approche. » dit Koneko.

« Hé bien si les cartes n'ont pas tourné, vous allez être punis par l'ange déchu ! »

« Buchou ? » demande Akeno.

« Le rétablissement d'Issei est notre priorité maintenant. »

« Akeno prépare-toi pour le saut. »

« Hai. » Akeno préparait le cercle magique tandis que Koneko prit Issei.

Tout le monde était dans le cercle magique ils étaient prêts à partir.

« Buchou, laissez-nous la prendre avec nous ! » crie Issei.

« C'est impossible. Seulement ceux qui font partie de mon clan sont capables d'utiliser mon cercle magique. »

« Non. Naruto-sempai faîtes quelque chose ! »

Naruto regarda Rias et vit qu'elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé Issei mais si Rias dit non alors c'est non. » dit-il tristement.

« Mais...Asia ! Laisse moi partir ! J'ai besoin de sauver Asia. Laisse moi ! »

« Issei-san encore de nouveau, un jour on se rencontrera à nouveau. » dit Asia avec un sourire mes les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Avant qu'Issei ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ils se sont téléportés.

 **Fin du chapitre 3.**


	4. Je veux te sauver !

**Avertissement : Je ne possède rien.**

Chapitre 4 : Je veux te sauver !

( Salle de club )

Tout le monde était dans la salle en train d'attendre Rias qui finissait de guérir Issei. Après qu'Issei sortit de la douche, Akeno commençait à bander ses blessures et Rias prit une douche.

« Il semble que le rétablissement prendra un peu de temps. » dit Akeno.

« Les pouvoirs de l'exorciste déchu étaient vraiment puissants. » répond Rias.

« Il semblerait que les démons ne sont pas les seuls qui peuvent s'égarer. » dit Naruto.

« Nombreux sont les esclaves qui ont été bannis de l'église. » continue Kiba.

« Alors tu me dis que Asia est un exorciste déchu ? » demande Issei en se tournant rapidement vers Kiba en fronçant les sourcils. Kiba ne répondit pas à sa question et ferma les yeux. Rias sortit de la douche avec seulement une serviette qui recouvrait seulement le pas de sa poitrine jusqu'au niveau de ses parties intimes. Laissant ses jambes nues être en vu pas tous les membres du club.

« En d'autres mots, tu es un démon et elle une exorciste. » Dit Rias.

( Chambre de Issei )

 _« Je suis faible. Je suis beaucoup trop faible. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un pion. Même Naruto-sempai est fort même si il est un pion comme moi. Je pouvais même pas sauver une fille. »_ pense Issei.

( Dans un parc )

Issei ne pouvant pas accepter qu'il est faible, il s'entraîna donc dans le parc. Il commence à faire des tractions sur une aire de jeu, mais il lâcha rapidement la barre et tomba les fesses en première car ses blessures n'étaient toujours pas guérit.

 _« Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire, Asia est bloquée avec ce prêtre pervers. »_ pense Issei. Issei entendit une voix familière derrière lui.

« Issei-san ? »

En se retournant Issei vit Asia dans sa tenue de nonne.

« Asia ? »

( Dans un fast-food )

Asia et Issei avaient commandé de la nourriture et ils étaient installés près d'une fenêtre. Asia regarda sa nourriture ne savant pas comment manger un hamburger. Issei remarqua le regard de Asia et lui dit de manger avec les mains.

Il déballa le hamburger le prit dans les mains et mit un gros morceau dans sa bouche en savourant le goût avant de l'avaler.

« Je ne savais pas que cette méthode de manger existait. » dit Asia en regardant Issei manger son hamburger.

Elle déballa à son tour le hamburger, elle regarda Issei puis sa nourriture avant qu'elle prit un petit morceau du sandwich. Elle savourait aussi le goût avant de l'avaler.

« C'est délicieux ! » s'écrie Asia.

« Hé hé. Oh Asia ? Pourquoi étais-tu dans le parc ? »

« J'avais juste un peu de temps libre, alors je faisais une promenade dans la ville. » dit-elle en baissant un peu les yeux vers le sol mais tout de suite après elle regarda Issei avec un sourire lumineux. « Alors que je me promenais je t'ai vu donc... » avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa phrase, Issei l'interrompt.

« Asia ? »

« H...Hai ? »

« Amusons-nous aujourd'hui ! »dit Issei en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

Asia rougit avant d'accepter la proposition de Issei.

Toute la journée Issei et Asia ont passé la plupart du temps à s'amuser, à rire et Issei a même offert un Racchu qu'il avait gagné à la machine à Asia. Issei et Asia se retrouvent devant un distributeur à boisson, mais la douleur de l'épaule de Issei resurgit.

« C'est t'as blessure de l'autre jour. » dit Asia avant de s'approcher de Issei qui rougissait. Ils se sont posés sur un banc pour qu'Asia puisse soigner la blessure de Issei avec son Sacred Gear.

« Ta jambe est blessée aussi ? »

« Ouais. »

Asia se dirigea vers la jambe de Issei et commença à la guérir.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Wow je peux bouger normalement ! Mes jambes vont mieux maintenant ! Incroyable ! Tu es incroyable Asia ! » dit Issei en testant ses jambes et son bras pour voir si la douleur était partit.

( Un peu plus tard )

« Quand j'étais petite je fus abandonnée par mes parents. Ils m'ont laissée dans une église, dans un petit village en Europe. C'est là-bas que j'ai été trouvée en train de pleurer. J'ai grandi dans ce petit village. Quand j'ai eu sept ans, un petit chiot mourant errait dans l'église. Je priais constamment. C'est alors qu'un miracle s'est produit. Peu après j'ai été prise dans une église plus grande et j'ai demandé à guérir des gens partout dans le monde. J'étais si heureuse d'avoir pu aider tant de gens. Et puis un jour j'ai vu un homme blessé, gisant sur le sol. Mais cet homme était un diable. Ceux qui possède le pouvoir de guérir le mal, ont été bannis. » Issei écoutait tranquillement l'histoire de Asia.

« Donc, sans maison, vous devenez des anges déchus. » dit Issei.

« Mais, je n'ai jamais arrêté de remercier et prier Dieu pour ce don. Je ne savais pas ce que ces individus faisaient. Je pense que c'est la volonté du Seigneur. Je pense que c'est un test de ma volonté de préserver. Un jour le Seigneur me récompensera sûrement en réalisant mon rêve. »

« Ton rêve ? »

« Me faire beaucoup d'amis, nous irons acheter des fleurs et des livres, ou parler de plein de choses. C'est mon rêve. Pour le moment je n'ai pas d'amis. » Après avoir entendu son histoire, Issei se leva et dit d'une voix déterminée.

« Je vais devenir ton ami. Mais ne somme-nous pas déjà amis ? On a déjà joué et parlé, même si nous n'avons pas encore acheté de fleurs ni de livres. C'est déjà suffisant ? »

En entendant les paroles de Issei, Asia senti le bonheur dans son cœur.

« Oui, c'est assez. J'ai juste peur d'être un poids. »

« Ce n'est pas grave si je suis un démon et que tu es une nonne. Des amis sont des amis. »

« Je... Je... Je suis si heureuse ! » dit Asia avec les larmes aux yeux mais aussi avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas le cas. » dit une voix féminine.

« Yuuma-chan ? »

« Raynare-sama ? »

« Alors elle est vraiment un ange déchu ? »

« Alors il est vrai que tu fraternises avec un démon d'une façon hideuse. Asia il est inutile de fuir. » dit Raynare avec un regard noir.

« Je ne vais pas revenir en arrière ! Je ne peux pas retourner à un endroit avec l'intention de blesser quelqu'un ! Je suis désolée Issei, je me suis enfuie de l'église. » crie Asia.

« Je l'ai compris il y a un moment. Ce n'est pas possible que tu t'associes avec ces imbéciles. Que veux-tu ange déchu ? »

« Umph. Abstenez-vous de parler de moi. Tu n'es qu'un déchet sans valeur. » dit-elle avec le bras croisés sous sa poitrine à peine couverte. Elle faisait apparaître sa lance de lumière rose dans sa main droite puis elle regarda Issei et Asia.

« Un éclair de lumière. » dit Issei.

« Cette fois ci je ne me retiendrais pas. » prévient Raynare.

« Sacred Gear ! » Le bracelet rouge se forma sur l'avant-bras gauche de Issei.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ! Je me demandais ce que tu avais au début, mais c'est juste un double coup critique. Quel déception. » se moque Raynare.

« Un double coup critique ? »

« Aussi appelé ''La main du Dragon''. Il ne fait rien à part doubler la puissance pendant un court laps de temps. C'est inutile. Le Sacred Gear que tu possèdes est très dangereux. Donc j'ai pris la peine d'agir pour me rapprocher de toi. ''Je t'aime. S...S'il te plaît sors avec moi !'' Oui c'est ça. Tes mâchoires ont touché le sol quand je t'ai demandé ça ! Ah ah ah ! »

« Ferme-la ! Ferme-la ! »

« Quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant n'aura aucune chance contre moi ! Pourquoi ne me remets tu pas Asia ? »

« Jamais ! Que puis-je bien être si je ne peux pas sauver mon amie !? Allez ! Tu doubles ma puissance n'est-ce-pas !? » Le bracelet rouge de Issei commençait à briller et Issei sentit le pouvoir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit la lance de lumière transperça Issei.

« Issei-san ! » Asia s'approcha de Issei pour le soigner.

« Tu comprends, même si ta puissance double, ça ne changera rien. »

Les mains de Asia commencèrent à briller en verts et la douleur s'en allait. Raynare vit l'action et plissa les yeux.

« Ah ah ah ah. Asia pourquoi ne viens tu pas avec moi sagement ? Ton Twilight Healing ( Sacred Gear de Asia ) est totalement incompatible avec son Sacred Gear. »

« Tout ce que tu veux vraiment est moi pouvoir ? »

« Si tu viens calmement je ne tuerai pas ce diable. » dit Raynare en faisant apparaître une deuxième lance de lumière.

« Pourquoi on devrait écouter ce que tu dis !? »

Raynare perdit patience et s'envola dans les airs puis elle balança son éclair de lumière.

« Asia, attention ! » Issei poussa Asia pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas la lance. Elle atterrit juste devant les pieds de Issei puis elle explosa envoyant Issei dans l'eau.

« Merde son pouvoir n'est pas comme avant... » Il se releva mais retomba directement.

« J'ai fait exprès de te manquer. Si je n'avais pas retenu ce coup, son corps serait en pièces. Je me demande si tu pourras le guérir à temps. » dit Raynare en atterrissant à côté de Asia qui avait un regard très inquiet pour Issei.

« Je vais venir avec toi. » dit Asia en baissant la tête. Raynare s'approcha de Asia et enroula ses ailes noirs autour de Asia.

« Si le rituel fonctionne bien, toutes tes douleurs et soucis disparaîtront. Au revoir Issei-kun. » dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

« Non ! Asia ! »

« Au revoir Issei-san. » Avec ses dernières paroles elles ont disparus et juste à ce moment-là Issei entendit une voix.

« Issei ! » Issei se tourna vers la voix pour voir Naruto.

« Sempai ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Raynare elle a capturé Asia. »

« * soupir * Rentrons voir Rias. »

( Salle de club )

Naruto avait apporté Issei qui expliqua la situation à son Roi. Dès qu'elle a entendu l'histoire elle n'était pas contente du tout...

SLAP !

Le son de la gifle résonnait dans la salle même Koneko avait arrêtée de manger les bonbons de Naruto.

« Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Non, signifie non. Oublie cette fille. Tu es une partie de la famille Gremory. »

« Alors enlève-moi de ta famille. De cette façon je vais pouvoir essayer de la sauver moi-même. »

« Penses-tu que c'est vraiment possible ? »

« Ne suis-je pas juste un pion dans le jeu d'échecs ? Pourquoi serait-ce si grave qu'un pion disparaisse ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Issei. » Naruto décida d'intervenir et Issei de tourna vers lui. « Penses-tu que parce que nous sommes juste des pions que nous sommes une pièce faible ? Rias nous a dit auparavant qu'avec les Evil Pieces, les règles sont littérales. Pour faire plus court la spécialité des pions est la... Promotion. Si un pion est capable de se déplacer de l'autre côté de l'échiquier, il peut devenir n'importe quelle pièce sauf le roi. » dit Naruto en regardant Issei qui était surpris.

« Naruto-kun a raison. » dit Rias avec sourire en regardant Naruto.

« Tu es en train de me dire que nous pouvons posséder le pouvoir d'autres pièces ? »

« Seulement dans le cas où j'accepte un endroit comme ''l'autre côté de l'échiquier''. Par exemple l'église.»

Akeno entra dans la salle de club et Koneko se dirigea vers elle.

« Et n'oublies pas la volonté de ton Sacred Gear est forte plus la vitesse réagit. »

Akeno se dirigea vers son Roi et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose à laquelle Rias hocha la tête.

« Une mission a refait surface soudainement. Akeno moi et Naruto seront partis pendant un court moment. »

« Je dois venir moi aussi ? » demande Naruto.

« Oui. Tu serras coincé avec nous. »

« Ara ara. Naruto-kun ne veux pas rester avec sa Onee-sama. » dit Akeno alors qu'elle s'approchait de Naruto et colla sa poitrine contre Naruto.

 _« Merde ses seins sont plus gros que ceux de Rias wow ! Elle me taquine mais deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu. »_ pense Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

« Bien sûr que je veux être avec ma _Onee-sama._ » dit Naruto en chuchotant la dernière partie dans son oreille et en appuyant sur son corps contre celui de Akeno, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles bien formés et elle ne pouvait pas aider mais elle rougit au contacte. Voyant cela Rias sentit une piqûre de jalousie et décida de se venger plus tard, contrairement à Issei qui était fou de rage de les voir si prêts.

 _« Pourquoi vous sempai !? »_ pense Issei en versant des larmes comiquement.

« Bon ça suffit vous deux il est temps d'y aller. » dit Rias en colère, malheureusement Akeno avait poussé le bouchon un peu plus loin.

« Ara Ara. Buchou est-elle jalouse de moi ? Ufufu. »

Rias grogna mais décida d'ignorer Akeno pour le moment.

« Bon nous y allons. »

« Buchou nous n'avons pas fini de par- »

« Souviens-toi de ceci, même si tu es un pion promu un ange déchu n'est pas assez stupide pour perdre face à une seule pièce. » Avec cette fin de phrase Akeno, Rias et Naruto se sont téléportés en dehors de la salle de club, mais juste avant de partir Naruto envoya rapidement un clin d'œil à Issei.

« Je le sais déjà, Buchou. »

Issei se dirigea vers la porte de sortie quand Kiba l'interpella.

« Tu vas y aller ? »

« Oui. Essayer de m'arrêter pour voir. »

« Tu vas te faire tuer. »

« Même si je meurs, je pourrais au moins voir Asia s'enfuir. »

« C'est une bonne résolution... Voilà ce que je voudrais te dire mais c'est trop téméraire. »

« Ferme-la Pretty Boy ! »

Issei se retourna pour regarder Kiba, et ce qu'il vit c'était son épée qu'il avait déjà sorti.

« Je viens avec toi. Buchou te l'a dit ''même si tu es un pion promu'' n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et elle a reconnu qu'une église est un territoire ennemi. Naturellement, il y a la possibilité que moi-même et les autres t'assistent. »

« Koneko-chan aussi ? »

« Je ne peux pas laisser des garçons tout seul. »

( Près de l'église )

« Haaaa je m'ennuie salement ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois surveiller ? » dit une jeune ange déchu qui était assise sur une branche d'arbre en regardant vers la direction de l'église. Elle était habillée en gothique lolita. Elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en couette et les yeux de couleurs bleus ciel. En dessous de l'arbre Naruto Rias et Akeno sont apparus.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Je suis connu sous le nom de l'ange déchu Mittelt. » dit l'ange déchu en descendant de l'arbre pour faire face aux trois diables. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur Naruto elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

 _« Oh non pas elle aussi ! »_ pense Naruto.

« Ara ara. Elle rougit en te voyant Naruto-kun. Ufufu. »

« Pas la peine de me le dire merci. »

« Alors mes serviteurs vous ont mis en état d'alerte. Je pense que vous devez nous craindre. »

 _« Elle sous-estime déjà son adversaire, alors que le combat ne commence même pas. »_ pense Naruto.

« Pas vraiment nous ne voulons pas que cette importante cérémonie soit interrompue. »

« Ara désolée, mais nos serviteurs si impatients sont déjà passés. »

« Hein !? Vraiment !? Naaan vous êtes sérieux !? »

« Oui ils arrivent par l'entrée principale. » dit Naruto.

« Merde je pensais qu'ils allaient se faufiler par l'arrière. Bon peut importe. Aucune infanterie ne peut briser nos défenses. Oui, pas de problème ici. Après tout le vrai danger ici c'est forcément... Vous trois. Merci d'être passés par là. »

« Tu gaspilles ton souffle. Je ne suis pas avec lui. » dit Rias.

« Juste un leurre hein ? »

( Devant l'église )

« Quel intense sentiment de mort. » dit Issei.

« Il y a pas mal de prêtres ici. » répond Kiba.

« Sérieusement ? Mais maintenant je suis heureux que vous soyez avec moi. »

« Eh bien nous sommes amis après tout. Et les anges déchus ne sont particulièrement pas amicaux avec les prêtres. Tu peux dire qu'ils les détestent. » dit Kiba en plissant les yeux.

Koneko se leva de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la porte de l'église.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils savent qu'on est là. » dit-elle.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte de l'église et elle s'ouvrit, les trois membres entrèrent dans l'église.

A l'intérieur de l'église il faisait sombre, il n'y avait personne et leurs pas résonnaient dans toute l'église.

« Quel horrible endroit. » dit Issei.

Clap, clap, clap.

« Yo, yo, yo. Voyez qui arrive. Je suis tellement ému. »

« Freed ! »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait un démon qui puisse m'échapper. Après tout je suis horriblement puissant. Donc je pensais que je pouvais tuer en une fois chaque démon que je rencontrais. Alors vous voyez je suis profondément en rogne. En rogne que des abrutis de démons me fassent passer pour un imbécile. »

« Où est Asia !? »

« Si tu veux parler de cette sœur incapable, amoureuse d'un démon, elle est dans le hall de la cérémonie souterrain après les escaliers. Mais bon, ce n'est pas important puisque vous ne pourrez jamais descendre. »

Koneko prit un banc de l'église et l'envoya sur Freed. Mais Freed pu trancher le bois facilement avec son épée d'exorciste.

« Cette petite fille chat est tellement clichée. »

« ''Petite'' »

Koneko lança plusieurs bancs sur Freed mais il les esquiva tous l'un après l'autre. Regardant en l'air il vit Kiba foncer vers lui avec son épée à la main.

« Ne joue pas avec moi ! Prends ça ! »

Les coups d'épées s'enchaînaient, et Freed tirait sur Kiba mais il était rapide alors il pu esquiver toutes ses balles.

« Tu n'es pas mauvais. »

« Tu es pas mal toi aussi. Tu me donnes envie de t'exploser la cervelle. »

« J'imagine que c'est plus qu'un joli visage... » dit Issei en regardant combattre Kiba.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, dois-je être un petit peu plus sérieux pour relever le niveau ? »

La lame argentée de Kiba était devenue une lame noire. Alors les deux adversaires foncèrent et leur lame se sont percutées. La lame de Kiba aspirait la lumière de l'épée de l'exorciste.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« Un Holy Eraser. Une épée noire qui enveloppe la lumière. »

« Tu possèdes aussi un élément supplémentaire !? »

« Sacred Gear ? » dit Issei.

« Hyoudou-kun ! »

« Ne joue pas avec moi ! »

 **Boost**

« Ne t'interpose pas ! »

( Derrière l'église )

« De toute façon si je te détruis toi le maître, les autres serviteurs disparaîtront, n'est ce pas ? Et ça me rend très heureuse ! » dit Mittelt en déployant ses ailes d'ange déchu.

« Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi. » dit une voix féminine.

« Désolé de te le dire, mais il semble que tu te retrouves en mauvaise posture, Mademoiselle Gremory. » dit une voix d'homme cette fois.

« J'ai un compte à régler avec votre esclave. »

C'est deux personnes qui venaient juste de venir n'étaient autre que Donashik et Kalawarner.

« Ara ara. Si touchant d'avoir la famille au complet. » dit Akeno avec son sourire comme d'habitude.

( Retour dans l'église )

« Promotion ! [ Tour ] Je suis une tour, ses capacités sont la défense et...»

Issei évita toute les balles de Freed et les bloqua avec des sceaux magiques, enfin quand il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage...

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Une attaque avec la solidité de la pierre ! »

BAM !

Freed est envoyé à plusieurs mètre plus loin lors que Issei lui donna un grand coup dans le visage.

« C'est pour le mal que tu as fait à Asia ! Ah ça fait du bien. »

« Te fous pas de moi. » dit Freed en se relevant.

Il ressortit ses armes quand Koneko lui balança un banc en plein dans l'abdomen. Freed vola de plusieurs mètre mais se releva avant que Kiba l'attaqua de nouveau. Mais tout ce Freed à fait...

« Me faire tuer par un démon est une chose que je ne laisserai jamais arriver. »

… c'était de fuir avec une bombe flash.

« Il s'est enfui. » dit Issei.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons-nous dépêcher. » dit Kiba.

Devant les escaliers se trouvait un meuble que Koneko a fracturé en moins d'une seconde. L'escalier menait dans la crypte de l'église où se trouvait Asia qui était prisonnière.

( Retour à Naruto )

« Tous ceux qui défient mon royaume, comme toi, sont déjà damnés. » dit Donashik.

« Prépare-toi à tomber. » dit Kalawarner.

« Akeno ? »

« Hai, Buchou. »

Akeno leva la main droite dans les airs et de sombres nuages recouvraient le ciel et la lune, avant que des éclairs jaunes éclatent dans ses nuages sombres. Akeno avait convoquée la foudre en elle, puis sa tenu changea. Elle avait une tenu miko, qui est constitué d'un haori blanc et d'un hakama rouge.

« Quoi ? Elle organise un show de cosplay fétichiste ? » dit Mittelt en pointant du doigt Akeno.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu portes toi hein ? » demande Naruto avec un sourire niait.

« Hein mais je... heu ! » elle n'avait pas de mots pour lui répondre et rougit aussi rouge que les cheveux de Rias et Naruto éclata de rire.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ! »

« Ferme-là ! C'est pas drôle ! »

Akeno avait eu le temps de former une barrière autour des anges déchus et des diables pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent.

« Une barrière... »

« C'est une féroce ! » s'écrie Mittelt.

« Ufufu, vous ne sortirez pas de cette forêt. » dit-elle avec une main prêt de son menton entièrement électrique.

« Salope ! C'était ton intention depuis le début ! » s'énerve Kalawarner.

« Oui. Nous sommes ici pour nettoyer la saleté. Merci d'avoir fait exactement ce qu'on voulait. »

« Surveilles tes paroles ! »

« Sois une gentille fille et disparaît. » intervient Rias.

« Umph, essayes de garder ce faux air d'insolence ! »

« Une fois que la cérémonie sera finie, vous ne serez plus un problème pour nous. »

( Avec Issei )

« Bienvenue, compagnie démoniaque. Vous avez pris votre temps. » dit Raynare.

Asia était prisonnière, enchaînée sur une croix.

« Asia ! »

« Issei-san. » dit Asia très faiblement.

« Asia, je viens te sauver. »

« Hyoudou-kun, attention ! »

« C'est une rencontre touchante, mais la cérémonie est presque terminée. »

Au moment où la croix sur laquelle Asia était enchaînée, la croix brillait et Asia commençait à crier de douleur.

« Que fais-tu à Asia ? »

« Je sais ce que l'ange déchu essaye de faire ! » dit Kiba.

( Avec Naruto )

« J'ai compris ...l'ange déchu veut voler le Sacred Gear de la nonne. » dit Naruto.

( Retour à Issei )

« Sacred Gear ? Mais que va-t-il se passer à Asia ? »

« La vie du possesseur du Sacred Gear sera... »

A la fin des cris de Asia deux bagues sont sorties de son corps.

« Asia va... mourir ? »

« Twilight Healing... Enfin il est à moi. » Raynare récupère les bagues de Asia.

Asia était complètement immobile, mourante.

 **Fin du chapitre 4.**


	5. Anges déchus contre diables

**Avertissement : Je ne possède rien.**

Chapitre 5 : Anges déchus contre diables.

( Avec Issei, Koneko et Kiba )

«Asia! »

« C'est donc le puissant pouvoir dont m'a parlé Donashik ! Avec ceci entre mais mains je peux tout surmonter. Je vais m'en emparer. » dit Raynare en admirant le Sacred Gear avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine pour que le Sacred Gear puisse pénétrer le corps de Raynare. Une lueur verte entoura le corps de Raynare et les diables ont dû mettre leurs bras devant eux pour se cacher de la lumière.

« Ah ah ah, le pouvoir suprême ! Avec ça, je deviendrai un ange déchu extrêmement puissant ! Je pourrai enfin prendre ma revanche sur ceux qui m'ont traitée de haut ! »

« Te fous pas de moi ! » crie Issei en se dirigeant vers Raynare mais les personnes masqués avec leurs épées barraient la route à Issei.

« Cassez-vous ! J'ai pas le temps pour vous enfoirés ! »

Kiba para la lame de l'adversaire et aspira la lumière de l'épée. L'ennemi fut surpris par cela mais n'a pas remarqué Koneko qui venait juste de lui envoyer un coup. Kiba et Koneko se battaient contre toutes le personnes masqués et Issei regardait ses deux amis combattre.

« Merci beaucoup les amis ! » Issei courut vers Raynare qui ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce. Elle se tenait en haut des marches avec une main sur la hanche et un sourire narquois qu'elle portait sur son visage.

«Asia! »

Arrivé en haut des marches, Issei vit Asia suspendu sur la croix toujours enchaînée et mourante.

« Je vais te récompenser pour être arrivé si loin. » dit Raynare avec un sourire sinistre. Elle claqua des dois et les chaînes qui tenait Asia se sont décrochées laissant Asia être dans les bras de Issei.

« Asia... Tu vas bien ? »

« Issei-san... » dit Asia très faiblement.

« Je suis venu te sauver. Alors accroche-toi. » dit Issei avec un doux sourire qui ornait ses lèvres mais ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

« Oui. » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Je veux bien te donner cette fille. » dit Raynare.

« Te fous pas de moi ! Rends-lui son Sacred Gear ! »

« Ah ah, ne sois pas idiot. Donashik a mit ce plan à exécution d'après les ordres d'en haut. Désolée, mais vous deux serez la preuve de mon succès. Mais n'était-ce pas notre accord ? Vous allez tous les deux mourir. »

« Hyoudou-kun ! Ne l'écoute pas ! » crie Kiba après avoir porté un coup fatal à son ennemi.

« Tu as été ma première petite amie. »

« Oui, de ce que j'en ai vu, tu étais un vrai débutant. Un garçon qui n'a pas encore connu de femme... Je dois l'admettre que tu étais amusant à taquiner. »

« J'allais te chérir comme une princesse ! »

« Uh uh uh, oui à chaque fois que je faisais un froncement de sourcil de dégoût, tu venais immédiatement arranger les choses. Mais tout avait été calculé pour que tu agisses comme ça. Après tout voir ton air paniqué était si drôle ! » dit-elle avec sa voix enfantine.

« Je t'aimais vraiment, Yuuma-chan. J'avais même rédigé un plan détaillé pour notre premier rendez-vous. Je voulais qu'il soit le meilleur jour de ta vie ! »

« Ah ah ah ! Ah oui c'était une date mémorable. Bien que ce fût incroyablement ennuyant. »

( Retour avec Naruto, Akeno et Rias )

Les anges déchus formaient des lances d'éclairs et les balançaient vers Rias qui était immobile avec un sourire sur son visage. Naruto est apparu devant Rias et Akeno, il formait des mudras avant qu'il ne claque ses mains par terre.

« Doton : Doroheki. » Un mur de terre était créé et paraît toutes les lances.

 _« Comment fait-il ça !? »_ se demandait Rias.

 _« Ara ara, il semblerait que Naruto-kun nous cache quelque chose. »_ pense Akeno avec une rougeur sur ses joues.

« Tu es plutôt doué. » dit Mittelt

« Mais je me demande combien de temps ces faibles défenses vont encore tenir. » dit Kalawarner.

« Votre barrière se réduit, jeunes diables. » dit Donashik.

« Ou espères-tu que ta barrière soit détruite pour pouvoir t'enfuir ? Non non non, nous ne vous laisserons pas vous échapper. Après tout, nous ne voulons pas que vous aidiez votre pauvre petit serviteur qui est probablement déjà mort de toute façon. Enfin, ce petit morveux pervers est amoureux d' Onee-sama. Mais maintenant il doit être complètement... » Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa phrase, elle a été interrompu par Rias.

« Je ne sous-estimerais pas Issei si j'étais vous. Il est ma pièce la plus puissante. »

 _« Ta pièce la plus puissante hein ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi je suis capable Rias. »_ pense Naruto avec un sourire.

( Retour avec Issei et Raynare )

« ''Yuuma''... Oui, je me suis nommée ainsi parce que je voulais te tuer au coucher du soleil. N'est-ce pas éminemment poétique ? Mais tu as eu le culot de ne pas mourir et de te retrouver avec cette bonne petite amie. » dit-elle avant de continuer en reprenant sa voix enfantine. « C'est cruel ! Issei-kun tu es un goujat ! Je suppose que tu lui a organisé le même putain de rendez-vous que moi. Ah mais je suppose que ça a dû être excitant pour cette plouc. Je peux même l'imaginer, ''C'était le jour le plus amusant que j'ai jamais passé''... hein ? Ah ah ah ah ! » Raynare se moquait complètement de Issei et Asia, qu'Issei finit par craquer et s'énerva pour de bon.

«Raynare! »

« Ne crie pas ce nom comme ça ! Tu le salis ! » Une lance d'éclaire apparaît dans sa main droite prête à poignarder Asia et Issei.

 _« Cette filles est bien plus qu'un démon ! »_ pense Issei que les larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

Avant que la lance n'atteigne Issei, il l'esquiva en tenant Asia dans ses bras. Un ennemi fonça droit sur Issei mais Kiba s'interposa comme Koneko qui faisait pareil avec un autre ennemi.

« Hyoudou-kun, enfuis-toi. On s'occupe de tout ici... alors vas-y ! Laisse nous faire ! » dit Kiba.

« Dépêche toi et cours. » dit Koneko toujours avec sa voix monotone.

« Mais... »

« Allez dépêche toi ! »

« Kiba, Koneko-chan. Si nous réussissons, promettez-moi de m'appeler ''Issei'' ! C'est une promesse d'accord ? Parce que nous sommes amis ! »

Kiba sourit et même Koneko sourit aux paroles de Issei. Avec cette fin de phrase Issei sortit du sous-terrain avec Asia dans ses bras.

( Avec Rias )

« Oh, n'es-tu pas du genre à envoyer tes serviteurs faire à ta place le travail ? »

« Donc tu n'es qu'une pièce jetable ? » se moque Kalawarner.

« Ara ara, Buchou n'a jamais eu de pièce jetables » dit Akeno.

( Retour avec Issei )

Issei déposa Asia sur un des bancs de l'église.

« Asia accroche toi ! Une fois sortis d'ici tu seras libre ! Tu pourras être avec moi pour toujours... nous serons amis pour toujours ! »

Elle leva une main vers Issei, il prit sa main avec ses deux mains en espérant qu'elle tiendrait le coup.

« J'étais... tellement heureuse d'avoir un ami... même pour un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?Il y a tellement d'endroits où je voudrais t'emmener ! Au karaoké, d'abord ? Puis à un parc d'attraction. Et au bowling, d'accord ? Même les fleurs... Il faudra qu'on en ramasse encore plus ! Tu vois ? On a encore plein de choses à faire. D'accord ? C'est vrai je dois te présenter à mes amis, aussi. Matsuda est un peu pervers mais c'est vraiment un chic type ! Je sais qu'il voudra être ton ami aussi. On fera une fête ensemble ! Comme des idiots, ça te va ? » fini Issei, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, ses larmes commençaient à couler librement sur son visage, même si il avait un sourire on pouvait clairement vois la tristesse dans ses yeux humides.

« J'aurai voulu naître dans ce pays, et aller à l'école avec toi. Ça aurait été vraiment bien... » dit Asia avec un faible sourire sur son visage.

« Allons-y. Viens à l'école avec moi. »

Asia posa sa main sur la joue de Issei et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Tu pleures pour moi. Je te suis tellement ...reconnaissante... Merci... » Asia avait elle aussi des larmes aux yeux quand sa main lâcha la joue d'Issei et retomba sur le banc. Asia avait maintenant les yeux fermés mais elle avait toujours un sourire heureux sur son visage.

« Asia...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ? Tu soignais tout le monde... Tu as même soigné un diable par bonté d'âme ! Hé Kami, tu es là-haut, pas vrai !? S'il te plaît ne m'enlève pas cette fille ! Je t'en supplie, je te le demande à genoux !Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Elle voulait juste avoir des amis ! Ignore-tu ma prière parce que je suis un diable désormais ? Vas-tu abandonner cette fille seulement parce qu'elle est amie avec un diable ? Hé je t'en supplie, Kami-sama ! »

« Un démon qui prie Dieu dans une église ? C'est une situation assez ironique. » se moque Raynare.

«Raynare! »

( Retour avec Naruto )

 _« Mon mur de terre ne tiendra plus, tant pis je vais devoir utiliser Kusanagi. »_ pense Naruto.

Le mur de terre s'écroula et Naruto fit apparaître Kusanagi, une épée à la poignée noire et une lame argentée brillante. Il para toutes les lances des anges déchus.

 _« D'où vient cette épée ? Naruto qui es-tu vraiment ? »_ se demande Rias en ragardant Naruto.

 _« Ara ara ufufu. Il ne cesse de nous étonner. »_ pense Akeno.

« Il semble que tu as un serviteur très puissant sous ta protection. Mais peu importe sa puissance, il ne peut rien contre Raynare. » dit Donashik.

« Après tout c'est juste un garçon ! C'est ce que m'a dit Onee-sama. C'était tellement drôle ! » dit Mittelt en formant une lance dans sa main.

« Hé hé hé, juste en entendant l'histoire, je me suis plié de rire ! »

« J'en ai assez de cette farce … Et si on commençait par tuer ce garçon ? » dit Kalawarner. Les trois anges déchus formaient tous une lance de lumière qu'ils lançaient en direction de Naruto.

« Naruto-kun ! » crient Rias et Akeno.

Mais Naruto sortit une énorme aura de lui qui contrait toutes les lances de lumières.

« Il a repoussé notre attaque ! » s'étonna Kalawarner.

« Tu as ris... Tu as osé rire de de notre kouhai... »

Les trois anges déchus commençaient à avoir peur de la puissance de Naruto.

« Ara ara. Il semble que vous ayez choisi la mauvaise personne à embêter. Pauvres fous. » dit Akeno en regardant la puissance de Naruto puis elle se lécha les lèvres sensuellement.

« Disparaissez ! Raiton : Kirin ! » Toutes l'énergie électrique qui se trouvait dans les nuages, qui se déverse sur les trois anges déchus par Naruto qui a pris contrôle sur la foudre de manière brusque et très rapide, plus rapide que la son.

Tout ce qui restait des anges déchus étaient leurs plumes noires.

« Na...Naruto co...comment ? » Rias était sans voix en ce moment et Akeno n'était pas mieux, il pouvait aussi manipuler la foudre ?

« Je te l'expliquerai un prochaine fois. Il n'est pas à moi ce pouvoir. » murmure t-il la dernière partie.

( Retour avec Issei )

« Regarde-moi ça. » dit Raynare en regardant l'égratignure sur son bras. « En voulant te rejoindre, j'ai été attaquée par le garçon-chevalier. »

«Kiba et Koneko-chan ...»

Raynare pu guérir sa blessure grâce au Sacred Gear de Asia. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Peu importe mon état je peux me soigner moi même. Pour nous les anges déchus, qui avons perdu la grâce de Dieu, c'est un merveilleux cadeau. Avec ça, mon grade d'ange déchu va monter au sommet. Ahh puissant Azazel-sama, Shimyaza-sama, je serai votre dévouée servante ! »

« Tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? Ange déchu et démon, ça n'a rien avoir avec cette fille.»

« C'est le destin de ceux qui reçoivent un Sacred Gear. »

« Le ''Destin'' peut aller se faire foutre ! Elle aurait dû pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Le Sacred Gear est impropre aux humains. Peu importe l'intérêt de tes pouvoirs, les humains t'éviteront. »

 _Retour en arrière :_

« Ils ont dit que celui qui se servait de ses pouvoirs pour soigner un démon était hérétique. Je n'ai aucun ami. » dit Asia.

 _Fin Flash-back:_

« On n'y peut rien. C'est la nature humaine. Quelle honte c'est vraiment un pouvoir impressionnant. »

« Mais je suis... je suis l'ami d'Asia ! J'ai essayé de sauver sa vie, parce qu'elle est mon amie ! »

« Mais elle morte. Cette fille est morte, tu sais ? Que tu aies essayé de la protéger ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Tu n'as pas réussi à la protéger. Ni avant... ni maintenant.»

« Je le sais ! Et je ne peux pas me le pardonner... Je ne peux pas non plus te pardonner...ni moi...Je ne peux pardonner personne pour ça ! Rends-moi Asia ! »

 **Boosté dragon!**

Issei fonce vers Raynare pour lui porter un coup mais elle l'esquiva avec facilité.

« Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Ce pouvoir ne peut plus fonctionner sur moi désormais. »

 **Boost!**

« Hum, on dirai que ses pouvoirs ont un peu augmenté... »

Raynare maintenant dans les airs envoya deux lances de lumières dans les jambes de Issei qui n'a pas pu les éviter.

« Pour un démon, la lumière se révèle être du poison. Être seulement touché par elle te fait souffrir de tout ton être. C'est ce qu'il y a de pire pour les démons. Et surtout toi un démon inférieur. »

« Et alors ? » Issei prit les deux lances dans ses mains et les arracha des ses cuisses. « Ces stupides éclairs de lumière...Comparés à la souffrance d'Asia...Ce n'est rien ! »

 **Boost!**

 **«** Tu es vraiment un cas ! Je t'admire pour être allé aussi loin, alors même que tu es un démon inférieur. »

« Mon pouvoir...»

« Mais tu as visiblement atteint ta limite. Un autre démon inférieur serait déjà mort à ta place. Tu es plus résistant que je ne l'avais cru. »

« Kami, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas m'aider. Mais puisque je suis un démon, je vais me tourner vers Satan. Je suis sûr qu'il existe. Satan... Je suis un démon pas vrai ? Alors veux-tu écouter ma prière ? »

« Qu'es-tu en train de grommeler ? Est-ce que la douleur t'a rendu fou ? »

« Je t'en conjure...Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre... » Le Sacred Gaer d'Issei réagissait à son hôte, les émotions d'Issei étaient tellement forte que son Sacred Gear s'est amélioré mais...

D'un coup Raynare reçu un coup de poing dans son visage.

« Qui a fait ça !? » dit Raynare enragée.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » demande une voix familière.

« Naruto-sempai ? » dit Issei surpris.

« Comment oses-tu !? Prends ça ! »

Raynare lança une lance de lumière à Naruto qui esquiva très facilement, il fonça vers Raynare et lui a porté un coup vers son estomac. Elle tomba à genoux mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever puisque Naruto lui claqua sa tête dans le sol. Après ça, Naruto sauta en arrière pour laisser un espace entre lui et Raynare. Elle se releva avec un regard haineux envers Naruto. Elle commença à former des dizaines de lances qui se dirigeaient droits vers Naruto qui les contraient et les esquivaient avec Kusanagi dans sa main droite. Se rapprochant d'elle en s'apprêtant à lui donner un coup avec l'épée mais Raynare s'envola dans les airs grâce à ses ailes.

« Ne pense pas pouvoir t'envoler aussi rapidement ma jolie. Katon : Gōkakyū no jutsu ! » Une boule de feu se dirigea vers Raynare, elle n'a pas pu esquiver la boule de feu dans les airs mais cette boule ne l'a pas brûlé mais plutôt ses ailes. Raynare cria de douleur et retomba sur le sol. Naruto n'a pas attendu et enchaîna ses attaques. « Futon : Kazekiri no Jutsu ! » Des lames de vent sont envoyées très rapidement vers Raynare. Ces lames faisaient plusieurs égratignures à Raynare et elles étaient profondes. Raynare se releva avec du mal, elle saignait de par tout. Elle mit sa main sur les blessures pour pouvoir guérir mais Naruto ne voulait pas la laisser récupérer alors il continua la torture. Oh comment il était énervé envers elle, d'abord elle tue Issei puis lui et ensuite elle ose voler le Sacred Gear de l'ami d'Issei et pour finir elle a encore blessée Issei. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en tirer.

« Tu n'étais pas aussi fort la dernière fois, alors comment est-ce-que tu arrives à me battre ?! Sale diable ! »

« J'ai repris ma formation, c'est plus simple maintenant que je peux te tuer. En fait tu es faible. » dit Naruto avec un sourire diabolique sur son visage et Raynare grogna avant de lancer un autre éclair de lumière un peu plus grand que d'habitude.

Mais Naruto le para encore avec son épée.

« Ouais tu es vraiment faible. Ma pauvre tu sais pas ce qui va t'attendre. »

« Te fous pas de moi ! »

« Rasengan ! » La boule bleue formé dans la main de Naruto se forma et vient s'enfoncer dans le bras de Raynare.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? »

« Enfoiré, je vais te tuer ! »

« Comment veux-tu me tuer si c'est moi qui est prêt à te tuer ! Chidori Eiso ! » La foudre envoyé par Naruto électrocuta Raynare qui cria de douleur insupportable qui atteignait son corps. Encore une fois elle se releva avec la bouche pleine de sang. Naruto décida que la torture durait un peu longtemps et qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra, il avança vers Raynare qui avait un regard horrifié.

« Tu voulais t'enfuir tout à l'heure. Je vais te donner une dernière chance de voler. »

Naruto donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Raynare qui vola vers les vitres de l'église et les brisa en sortant de l'église.

« C'est pour toute la souffrance que tu as causé. »

Derrière Naruto se trouvait Issei qui était sans voix. Il était prêt à s'écrouler à cause des blessures sur ses cuisses mais Kiba l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Mais même Kiba qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt était aussi choqué qu'Issei.

« Naruto-sempai vous avez triomphé d'un ange déchu tout seul. Incroyable. »

« Tu as pris ton temps joli cœur. » dit Issei.

« Buchou m'a ordonné de ne pas interférer dans le combat, mais surtout c'est que Naruto-sempai ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide. »

Naruto se retourna et avança vers Kiba et Issei.

« Rias a fait ça ? »

« Exactement. Parce que je savais que tu allais la battre mais je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir la vérité sur toi, Naruto-kun. »

Naruto détourna les yeux de Rias, il avait un regard triste.

« Buchou ? » dit Issei en se retournant vers elle.

« Nous avions fini d'éliminer les autres anges déchus puis Naruto est parti avant nous pour pouvoir t'aider mais apparemment il s'est débrouillé. Je suis arrivé ici pour voir Koneko et Yuuto se battre contre des prêtres. »

« Buchou nous a sauvé. » dit Kiba.

« Oh, maintenant je me sens bête de m'être inquiété pour vous. » dit Issei.

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit pour voir Koneko traînant Raynare avec elle.

« Buchou, j'ai ramassé ce que vous m'avez demandé. » dit Koneko.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, ange déchu Raynare. » dit Rias et Raynare leva les yeux vers elle mais quand elle tourna la tête pour Naruto avec un regard neutre, elle commença à paniquer devant lui mais Rias continua son introduction.

« Je suis Rias Gremory, Héritière du clan Gremory. »

« Tu es une fille du clan Gremory !? » cette fois Raynare est effrayée qu'elle était devant Rias.

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance... Bien que je sois persuadée que notre rencontre sera de courte durée. Naruto-kun ? »

Naruto hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Raynare avant de jeter les plumes des autres anges déchus devant elle.

« Tes amis venus pour m'arrêter, Naruto-kun les a envoyés voler plus loin. »

« ''Envoyés voler plus loin'' ? » dit Issei confus.

« J'ai utilisé une technique qui m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie mais ça valait la peine. » dit Naruto que son regard de tristesse réapparu, Rias vit cela et elle sait qu'elle aura à parlé à Naruto plus tard.

( Avec Akeno )

« Ara ara, regarde le bazar que tu as fait Naruto-kun, ufufu. » dit Akeno en balayant toutes les plumes des anges déchus.

( Avec le reste du groupe )

« Une fille du clan Gremory... Comment as-tu... »

« Avant même que vous preniez Issei pour cible, nous avons eu vent qu'un ange déchu voulait prendre le contrôle de la ville. Si seulement vous n'aviez pas interférer avec nous, je vous aurai laissé tranquille. »

« Buchou est-ce-que cela veut dire que vous avez fait ça pour moi et Naruto-sempai ? »

«Issei, ce Sacred Gear ...»

« Ouais il a soudainement changé de forme. »

« Je vois, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Ange déchu Raynare. Le Sacred Gear de Hyodou Issei était bien plus qu'un simple Twice Criticall. Il peut augmenter les pouvoirs de son porteur de façon astronomique pendant dix secondes, assez pour pouvoir même détruire un Dieu. C'est l'un des treize Loginus Gears. Sekiryuutei. Le Boosted Gear. »

« Le pouvoir légendaire qui peut détruire un Dieu ? En possession de cet Enfant !? »

 _« Même sans ce machin j'ai pu réussir à battre une Déesse. »_ pense Naruto.

« Peu importe sa puissance, cela demande du temps de renforcer son pouvoir, donc il n'est pas tout puissant. Et maintenant tu vas disparaître, ange déchu. » fini Rias.

« Issei-kun. Aide-moi. J'ai peut-être dit tout ça, mais en tant qu'ange déchu je n'avais pas le choix ! » Raynare reprit sa voix lorsqu'elle sortait avec Issei.

«Yuuma-chan ...»

« Tu vois ? Comme preuve je ne l'ai pas jeté ! Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as offert. » dit-elle en montrant le bracelet qu'Issei lui avait offert. Naruto pour sa part resta derrière le groupe et regarda Raynare avec des yeux bizarre, L'œil droit était violets avec plusieurs cercles noirs et sur ces cercles il y avait six virgules. Le Rinnegan Sharingan. L'œil gauche était seulement un Sharingan. Naruto vérifiait si elle disait la vérité ou si elle mentait et il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle mentait. Mais il laissa Issei gérer la situation si elle va trop loin il interviendrait.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ? » demande Issei.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer ! Je veux dire tu me l'as donné. » Issei commençait à la croire de plus en plus.

« Ce n'est pas bon, Koneko-chan. » dit Kiba tandis que Koneko hocha la tête. Ils se dirigeaient vers Issei quand Rias les arrêta en levant un bras.

« S'il te plaît sauve moi ! Issei-kun ! »

« Combien de temps vas-tu... Naruto-sempai, faîtes-le s'il vous plaît. »

Naruto s'avança avec les yeux fermés mais dès qu'il fut devant Raynare son œil gauche saignait avant qu'il l'ouvrit ce n'était plus un simple Sharingan mais le Mangekyou Sharingan. Tandis que l'autre œil resta le Rinnegan Sharingan.

«Amaterasu. »

Des flammes noires envahissaient le corps de Raynare qui hurlait avant que son corps soit brûlé. Naruto éteignit les flammes avant que ses yeux redeviennent bleus azur.

« Naruto ton œil il saigne. » s'inquiéta Rias mais toujours sous le choc de voir encore une de ses technique.

« C'est rien. » répondit-il tout simplement.

Le Sacred Gear d'Asia flottait dans les airs et Rias les récupéra.

« Allons lui rendre ceci. »

( Près de Asia )

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'Asia et Issei enfilait les bagues aux doigts d'Asia.

« Buchou, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été dur avec vous et vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je voulais juste... Asia... Je n'ai pas été capable de la sauver ! » dit Issei.

« Il y a un moyen de la sauver. » dit Naruto.

« Lequel !? Sempai dite le moi ! »

« Rias. » Rias hocha la tête.

« C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt, mais il n'y a aucun mal à essayer. » dit-elle en sortant une pièce, plus précisément un fou.

« Sais tu ce que c'est ? »

« Une pièce d'échec. » répondit Issei.

« C'est un fou pour être précis. » Akeno apparu derrière Rias.

«Akeno-sempai?»

« La force d'un fou c'est de suivre son clan. Le pouvoir de régénération de cette fille pourra nous être utile. » dit Rias.

« Buchou... Vous ne pensez pas... »

« Je vais réincarner cette sœur en diable. »

Rias posa la pièce au-dessus de la poitrine d'Asia avant de réciter son texte.

« Moi, Rias Gremory, commande en mon nom, à toi Asia Argento. Pour permettre à cette âme de descendre sur Terre encore une fois. Pour devenir mon serviteur démon. En tant que nouveau maître, je t'accorde une nouvelle vie.»

« Buchou... Asia est... »

« Silence. »

Le Sacred Gear d'Asia commençait à briller et Asia remuait un peu avant qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

«Asia! »

« Je l'ai simplement réincarnée parce que je voulais son pouvoir pour soigner mes précieuses pièces. Je te laisse le reste, apprends- lui les règles. » dit Rias.

 _« Quoi ! Juste pour avoir son pouvoir ! »_ pense Naruto un peu en colère.

Avant qu'Asia puisse dire quoique ce soit Issei l'étreignit.

« Rentrons à la maison, Asia. »

( Le lendemain )

Naruto se dirigea vers la salle du club mais des filles l'intercepta.

« Naruto-Sempai pouvez vous nous jouer un autre morceau d'une chanson comme la dernière fois ! »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps peut-être une prochaine fois. »

Naruto commença à courir vers la salle de club et derrière lui toute une foule de filles alors que les garçons maudissaient Naruto pour avoir autant de filles.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle de club et la referma aussi vite que possible. Il vit Rias prendre un thé tranquillement.

« Bonjour Naruto-kun, déjà essoufflé alors que l'école vient à peine de commencer. »

« Toi au moins tu n'as pas à courir dans les couloirs dès le matin par une bande de filles. Rias, il y a une pièce démoniaque pour chaque pièce d'échec, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Y a t-il plusieurs autres pions après moi et Issei ? »

« Non il n'y a que toi et Issei. Issei vaut six pions tandis que toi tu en vaut deux. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu de ton combat contre Raynare, tu es déjà assez puissant. »

« Ouais. » murmure t-il.

« Ça ne va pas Naruto ? »

« Non rien. »

« Ah oui j'oubliais de te demander peux-tu me chanter une chanson ? » demande Rias avec un sourire innocent.

« Oh bien sûr. » Naruto sortit sa guitare avant de choisir une chanson.

[Aimez-moi comme vous le faites: BoyceAvenue]

Vous êtes la lumière, vous êtes la nuit  
Vous êtes la couleur de mon sang  
vous êtes la guérison, vous êtes la douleur  
vous êtes la seule chose que je veux toucher  
ne savais pas que cela pourrait signifier tellement, tellement

Vous êtes la sensation, je ne me soucie pas  
Parce que je ne l'ai jamais été aussi élevé  
de me suivre à l'obscurité  
Permettez-moi de vous emmener passé nos satellites  
Vous pouvez voir le monde que vous avez apporté à la vie, à la vie

Me love Donc, comme vous le faites, aime-moi comme vous le faites  
Aimez-moi comme vous le faites, aime-moi comme vous ne  
touchez-moi comme vous le faites, me toucher comme vous le faites  
Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

En fondu, la sortie en fondu  
sur le bord de paradis  
Chaque pouce de votre peau est d'un gris sainte, je dois trouver  
Seulement, vous pouvez définir mon coeur sur le feu, le feu  
Ouais, je vous laisse définir le rythme  
Parce que je suis ne pas penser directement  
Ma tête tourne autour, je ne peux pas voir clairement pas plus  
Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Me Love comme vous le faites, aime-moi comme vous le faites  
Aimez-moi comme vous le faites, aime-moi comme vous ne  
touchez-moi comme vous le faites, me toucher comme vous le faites  
Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Me Love comme vous le faites, aime-moi comme vous le faites  
Aimez-moi comme vous le faites, aime-moi comme vous ne  
touchez-moi comme vous le faites, me toucher comme vous le faites  
Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Ouais, je vais vous permettent de définir le rythme  
Parce que je ne pense pas droite  
Ma tête tourne autour, je ne peux pas voir clairement pas plus  
Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Me Love comme vous le faites, aime-moi comme vous le faites  
Aimez-moi comme vous le faites, aime-moi comme vous ne  
touchez-moi comme vous le faites, me toucher comme vous le faites  
Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

[ Fin de la chanson ]

« Naruto-kun c'était magnifique. » dit Rias maintenant rendu à côté de Naruto.

« Merci. »

« Mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls, Naruto. »

 _« Oh elle n'a pas utilisé le ''kun'' à mon avais c'est sérieux. Même si je pense déjà savoir de quoi elle veut parler. »_ pense Naruto.

« Parle moi de toi, comment as-tu eu ses pouvoirs ? »

 **Fin du chapitre 5.**

 **Hé hé je vous laisse un petit suspense pour la fin. Pour le découvrir rendez-vous au prochain chapitre à plus tard tout le monde !**


	6. Le passé et le contrat

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien.

Chapitre 6 : Le passé et le contrat.

Après avoir entendu la phrase de Rias, Naruto soupira car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher pendant très longtemps. Il posa sa guitare à côté de lui avant de parler.

« Je veux bien te le dire mais seulement une petite partie, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur certains souvenirs. » dit Naruto.

Rias hocha la tête avant de bien s'installer à côté de Naruto pour écouter son histoire.

« Premièrement, tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas d'ici. Deuxièmement, je suis un Shinobi. » Naruto s'arrêta un instant pour voir la réaction de Rias et il ne fut pas surpris. Elle avait été surprise de savoir que Naruto était un Shinobi.

« Shinobi, tu veux dire comme dans les mangas ? »

« Heu pas vraiment. Mais je te demandes de ne pas m'interrompre dans mon histoire. »

Rias hocha la tête et Naruto commença son récit.

« Mon histoire commence lorsque ma sœur était née. Même si je n'avais que un an j'étais tellement excité d'avoir une petite sœur. Malheureusement au moment où ma sœur est née, un homme masqué nous a attaqué, il prit Naruko dans ses bras et nous a menacé de tuer ma sœur. Mon père était un Shinobi extrêmement doué qu'il réussit à récupérer Naruko. Mon père revient à nos côté mais la couverture du bébé était rempli de papier explosifs alors il enleva rapidement la couverture et se téléporta vers un endroit où il s'entraînait. Avec moi et ma mère, nous avons été capturé par l'homme masqué et cet homme était en train d'extraire une bête à queue du corps de ma mère. »

Naruto expliqua vite fait ce qu'était une bête à queue à Rias qui a été choquée qu'il puisse exister une telle puissance. Ensuite Naruto raconta comment son père était venu les sauver et les avaient laisser chez eux pour éviter tous dangers. Il expliqua aussi comment son père s'est battu contre Kyuubi mais aussi contre l'homme masqué.

« Après que mon père réussit à téléporter Kyuubi, il venu avec ma mère, moi et ma sœur qui était dans mes bras. »

 _Flash-back :_

« Je vais devoir sceller Kyuubi en toi Naruto. » dit Minato d'une voix triste.

Naruto n'avait pas comprit ces mots, il n'était qu'un enfant qui savait à peine parler.

« Quoi !? Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Minato, c'est notre fils et je ne veux pas qu'il prenne ce fardeau pour lui ! Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se fasse rejeter ! » crie Kushina qui avait les larmes au yeux.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais nous n'avons pas le choix Kushina ! C'est le seul moyen. »

« Non, non ,non. Je ne veux pas de ça. » murmure Kushina qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kushina. »

Minato prit Naruko des bras de Naruto et donna le petit paquet à Kushina qui la prit dans ses bras. Pour la suite Minato invoqua une table sur laquelle Naruto s'assit dessus. Minato savait que la puissance Kyuubi était trop grande, alors il décida de sceller la moitié dans son propre corps et le reste dans le corps de Naruto.

 _Fin flash-back._

Naruto finit de raconter cette partie de son enfance et le visage de Rias était choquée et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Naruto continua son histoire.

« Pendant toute mon enfance j'ai été traité de monstre, que j'étais un démon et que c'est moi qui est tué mon père. Je voulais qu'on me reconnaisse en tant que Naruto, pas comme un démon. Mais plus tard lorsque j'avais plus de compétences pour aller en mission certains comportement changeaient, un peu plus de personnes me respectaient, mais la majorité me détestait encore. Vers la fin de mes 12ans mon meilleur ami quitta le village. J'étais dans une équipe qui devait le récupérer. Lorsque je l'ai finalement trouvé, on s'était battu et au final c'est lui qui a gagné avec une technique pratiquement imparable. »

Naruto se leva et enleva sa chemise. Rias commença à rougir en voyant son corps bien musclé mais cette rougeur disparut dès qu'elle vit une cicatrice au niveau du cœur de Naruto. Elle l'avait remarqué la dernière fois mais ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet. Naruto lui dit que cette attaque lui était fatale. Rias se leva du canapé et s'approcha de Naruto. Une fois devant lui, elle traça avec son doigt la cicatrice.

 _Flash-back :_

La Vallée de la fin. Un endroit où Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju se sont battus pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que Madara fut vaincu par le Premier Hokage.

Du côté de la statue de Madara se trouve un jeune homme au cheveux noirs, un t-shirt bleu avec le signe des Uchiha dans le dos et un short blanc avec un Chidori dans sa main gauche mais ce garçon était transformé en une créature avec des ailes, une œuvre de Orochimaru. De l'autre côté, se trouve la statue d'Hashirama et un autre garçon au cheveux d'or hérissés et avec une combinaison orange avec un Rasengan dans sa main droite. Tous les deux s'élancèrent avec leur jutsu dans leur main.

« NARUTO ! » le premier garçon cria.

« SASUKE ! » cria le deuxième garçon.

Au final Naruto se retrouva sur le dos avec sa poitrine ensanglantée et Sasuke qui retrouva sa forme normal regarda vers le ciel. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient sur son visage. Le sang se mélangeait avec les flaques d'eau et tout est devenu silencieux. Le bandeau de Sasuke se décrocha et tomba à côté de Naruto, il lança un dernier regard à Naruto et le quitta e se dirigeant vers le repère d'Orochimaru.

 _Fin flash-back._

Naruto raconta ce qui s'était passé avec l'Akatsuki, l'attaque de Pein. Et enfin la Grande Guerre Ninja. Il lui expliqua qu'il a réussit à battre Madara et Kaguya. La personnalité de Madara dégoûta Rias, c'était une personne qui voulait le pouvoir d'être un dieu et il ne se souciait pas de tuer des personnes. Mais Naruto s'arrêta là, il ne voulait pas raconter comment il a eu le Rinnegan et le Sharingan.

( **Note : Je résume vraiment rapidement car tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Naruto, inutile de vous embêter avec ça. )**

« Voilà c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur moi. »

Rias était sans voix, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et ses larmes ne cessaient pas de couler. Elle avait en ce moment plusieurs émotions : la tristesse, la colère, l'inquiétude...

« Je vois alors ça n'a pas été facile pour toi durant tout ce temps, je suis désolée je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de raconter ton passé qui est assez douloureux. »

« Ne t'excuse pas tu l'aurais su de toute façon. »

Rias encercla ses bras autour du cou de Naruto. Naruto fut surpris au début mais il enroula lui aussi ses bras autour de Rias. Ils sont restés dans leur étreinte pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonna et les deux d'entre eux quitta la salle de club pour retourner à la salle de classe.

( Le lendemain matin )

Le réveil, nous détestons tous cet appareil qui ne veut pas nous laisser dormir tranquillement le matin, pourtant nous sommes obligé d'en avoir un.

Issei était complètement endormi quand il éteint son réveil.

« Seulement 4h30 pff. »

Mais il s'aperçut qu'à la fenêtre Rias et Naruto l'attendait. Rias avait un sourire sur son visage mais Naruto avait de grosses cernes sous ses yeux. Rias était habillée d'une tenue de sport de couleur magenta et blanc tandis que Naruto avait un short de basket rouge et noir et un débardeur noir. Rias ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, elle fixa le corps de Naruto qui était très bien construit.

« Je voulais dormir moi. » se plaint Naruto.

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour l'entraînement d'Issei. »

« Au moins ça va me faire l'entraînement du matin. »

L'entraînement commença avec de la course à pied pour Naruto et Issei alors que Rias était sur un vélo. Naruto était à l'aise dans la course mais Issei, ce n'était pas son point fort.

« Aller, ne cours pas si paresseusement Issei. »

« H...Hai. Je deviendrai le roi du harem ! »

 _« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un démon pouvait me faire devenir sportif. »_ pense Issei.

« Cesse de te plaindre. Je ne laisserai pas mon esclave être faible. » dit Rias en pédalant un peu plus vite pour qu'Issei accélère un peu.

« Tu es trop lent Issei. » cette fois c'est à Naruto de se plaindre alors il posa sa main droite sur le dos d'Issei et le poussa pour qu'il puisse courir un peu plus vite.

( Après la course )

Nous retrouvons les diables dans un parc. Rias aida Issei à s'étirer et pendant ce temps Naruto faisait des tractions sur les barres des aires de jeux.

« Aller un effort, chez nous les diables, si tu es faibles, tu seras mis à l'écart. Surtout que c'est ton cas Issei. » dit Rias.

Après ça, les pompes.

Rias était assise sur le dos de Naruto qui faisait ses pompes facilement alors qu'Issei, lui n'arrivait pas vraiment à descendre jusqu'en bas et il avait plus de mal à remonter qu'à descendre.

« Écoute Issei, c'est une raison pour renforcer ton corps et ton esprits. » dit Rias.

« Hai. Onze... Douze. »

 _« Maudit Naruto-sempai, il peut sentir les fesses de Buchou ! »_ pense Issei.

Naruto vit le regard d'Issei, il regarda Issei et lui fit un sourire niait.

« Maudit Naruto-sempai ! J'abandonne ! »

« Déjà ? Tu tiens pas longtemps. » Naruto dit toujours avec son sourire et en continuant ses pompes tandis que Rias eu un petit rire.

« Notre invitée ne doit plus être très loin, maintenant. »

« Quelqu'un doit nous rejoindre ? » demande Issei.

Rias regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une personne arriver.

« Je suis désolée ! Issei-san, Naruto-san, Buchou ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard...»

Asia était en train de courir vers les trois diables juste au moment où elle arriva vers les diables, elle trébuche sur un cailloux qui la fit tomber.

« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? »

( Pendant la pause )

Asia tendit une gourde à Issei pour qu'elle puisse verser du café à Issei.

« Merci. Asia pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Buchou m'a dit de venir. »

Asia et Issei tournaient leur tête vers Rias qui regardait Naruto continuer ses exercices du matin.

« Buchou, pourquoi avez-vous dit à Asia de venir ? Buchou ? »

« Oh. »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Buchou ? »

« Bien, allons-y avec Asia. »

« Aller ? Où ça ? »

« Chez toi, Issei. »

( Chez Issei )

« Qu...Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ça ? »

« Ce sont mes affaires. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant. » dit Asia.

« Tes affaires... Attendez, Buchou !? » Issei se retourna brusquement vers Rias.

« C'est exact. A partir de maintenant, Asia vivra avec toi. » dit Rias avec un sourire innocent sur son visage.

« Quoi !? »

« Je me réjouis de cette expérience de vie harmonieuse. » dit Asia en se penchant un peu de l'avant.

« Quand je lui ai demandé où elle voulait vivre, elle m'a répondu qu'elle voulait vivre chez toi. » dit Rias.

« Mais tu ne peux pas surgir chez moi de nulle part ! »

( A l'intérieur de la maison )

Les quatre diables étaient assis dans un canapé en face des parents d'Issei.

Les parents de Issei avaient la bouche grande ouverte et ils n'arrêtaient pas de fixer Asia, jusqu'à ce que le père d'Issei prenne la parole.

« A...Asia-san c'est ça ? »

« Hai, Otô-sama. »

« Mais p...peut-être qu'une autre maison serait plus a...adaptée pour une étudiante étrangère... »

« Mais Issei-san est mon sauveur. »

« Sauveur ? »

« Oui, c'est lui qui m'a le plus aidée depuis que j'ai déménagé au Japon. Donc je savais que je serais heureuse sous le même toit qu'Issei-san. »

« Asia... »

« Mais c'est trop difficile, je vais retirer ma requête. »

« On a pas dit ''non'', tu sais ? Et on a une chambre de libre.» intervient la mère de Issei.

« Vous êtes conscientes que nous avons un fils avec un libido exceptionnellement élevée, ici ? » reprit le père d'Issei.

« C'est vrai. » dit la mère d'Issei.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de parler de son fils assis juste en face ! » dit Issei un peu énervé.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous direz d'inclure avec ça ? Comment être une bonne femme Japonaise. » dit Rias et tout le monde se tourna vers elle « U...Une f...femme!? » sauf Naruto qui se retenait de rire.

Les parents d'Issei pleuraient des larmes de joie et se tenaient les mains ensemble.

« Chérie ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fille pouvait être assez bête pour se marier à notre fils ! » dit le père d'Issei.

« Sérieusement, moi non plus ! Pour penser qu'elle aime vraiment notre fils _indigne_ ! » dit la mère d'Issei en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Eh arrêtez ! » crie Issei.

Naruto se forçait à ne pas rire mais son envie s'est arrêté dès qu'Asia parla.

« Otô-sama, Okaa-sama, Issei-san est tout sauf indigne. »

« Qu...Quelle merveilleuse fille ! » s'exclama la mère d'Issei.

« Rias-san, nous aimerions héberger Asia-san ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous nous occuper d'elle ! »

« Merci beaucoup. Bien c'est décidé. » remercie Rias avec grand sourire sur son visage.

 _« Rusée, Rias. »_ pense Naruto avec un sourire.

« Hum... Permettez-moi de souligner que ça a tourné en entraînement pour trouver une femme. » dit Issei.

Dès que Issei a terminé sa phrase, Rias n'avait plus ce magnifique sourire qu'elle gardait, il a été remplacé par un regard triste.

« Une femme, hein... »

Naruto remarqua le changement de Rias et fronça les sourcils.

« Rias ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était concentrée dans ses pensées alors Naruto décida de la laisser.

( Le soir d'après )

Naruto entra dans la salle de club, pour voir Rias encore dans ses pensées. Il posa sa guitare près du canapé, se dirigea vers le bureau de Rias et l'appela.

« Rias ? »

Pas de réponse.

 _« Je vois, et si je l'appelait autrement ? »_ pense Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

« Madame la Présidente. »

Rias se tourna vers Naruto.

« Ah pardon , j'étais en train de rêva... Hey tu ne m'avais jamais appelée comme ça avant. »

« Oui mais tout le monde t'appelle Buchou, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Naruto savait qu'il avait dit une bêtise dès qu'il vit la tristesse de Rias.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non ce n'est rien. »

Naruto allait dire quelque chose mais la porte de la salle de club s'ouvrit. Issei et Asia entraient dans la salle et se dirigeaient vers le bureau de eux aussi.

« Asia. » dit Rias.

« Hai ? »

« Je veux que tu fasses tes débuts. »

« Saute sur l'endroit où il y a un cercle magique pour invoquer un diable. Pour que tu fasses un contrat avec lui ou elle. » explique Issei. « Mais n'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? Ça fait que quelques jours qu'Asia est devenue un diable. »

« Ça va aller. Selon mon analyse, Asia-chan a le même potentiel magique que je possède. » dit Akeno qui fait son apparition dans la salle avec un plateau dans ses mains.

« Sérieusement !? »

Koneko qui était assise sur un canapé qui grignotait des chips, hocha la tête.

« Elle peut profiter pleinement de sa place de Fou. » dit Rias.

Kiba qui était assis sur l'autre canapé prit la parole.

« C'est merveilleux, Asia-san. »

 _« Je serai heureux pour elle, mais je me sens un peu minable...Non j'ai plus d'expérience qu'elle. Je dois prendre soin d'elle. »_ pense Issei.

« Qu'y a-t-il Asia ? » demande Rias.

« Heu rien. C'est juste que... » avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Issei intervient.

« Buchou ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Laissez- moi m'occuper de ce travail. »

« Issei-san. »

« Vous savez, Asia n'est pas encore tout à fait au point à propos des coutumes de notre pays. Je pense qu'elle devrait se reposer un peu. »

( Le lendemain )

Après les cours, Naruto sortit de la classe de maths et se dirigea vers la salle de musique. Une fois entré dans la salle, il ne voulait pas vraiment jouer mais il voulait juste dormir. Naruto n'a pas put dormir, il devait réviser toute la nuit pour son contrôle de maths. Alors il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie pour se reposer.

( Dans l'infirmerie )

Après une petite sieste, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son côté gauche où il vit Rias complètement nue, endormie et ses ailes de diables déployées.

« R...Rias ! »

« Bonjour Naruto. »

« Heu, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je me sentais pas très bien alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit somme et il se trouve que tu étais là aussi. Oh mince. » Elle rangea ses ailes avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

« Je te dérange ? » demande t-elle en caressant le visage de Naruto, plus précisément ses moustaches.

« Non pas du tout, mais tu es encore nue ! »

Rias approcha sa tête pour que son front touche celui de Naruto.

« Je ne m'endors pas, si je ne suis pas complètement nue. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

« Pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur ? »

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi ce soir pour aider un client. »

( Le soir )

Naruto et Rias sont au milieu du cercle magique qui était prêt à les téléporter.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir venir avec toi ? » demande Naruto.

« Oui certaine, je veux voir comment tu débrouilles. »

« Bien, je vais vous téléporter ! » dit Akeno.

( Dans un petit appartement )

Naruto et Rias arrivèrent dans le hall de l'appartement. L'ambiance était plutôt accueillant, agréable... pour ceux qui aime les Samouraï. En face de Naruto et Rias se trouvait justement un samouraï qui les attendait.

« Vous êtes des diables ? » demande le samouraï qui était une fille.

« Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais vous êtes une fille ? » demande Naruto avec un sourcil levé.

« Oui, je me nomme Susan. J'adore la culture japonaise, j'ai donc décidé de venir directement ici pour l'étudier. »

« Mais cette tenue... »

« Désolée. J'ai peur du regard des personnes méchantes et je me sens très mal à l'aise. » dit la jeune fille avec un petit air terrifiée.

« Mais je suis contente que vous soyez de gentils démons. Si vous étiez de méchants démons, j'aurais été obligée d'utiliser cette lame... Et de vous trancher avec honneur, vous trancher avec honneur ! » finit-elle en dégainant son arme qui a faillit trancher Naruto si il ne s'était pas reculé.

( Quelques instant après )

A présent les trois personnes se sont retrouvés autour d'une table avec une tasse de thé chacun.

« Donc, Susan-san quelle est ta requête ? » demande Naruto.

« Pouvez-vous venir avec moi chercher mes notes qui sont à l'université ? » dit-elle en couvrant son visage ( Note : du casque de samouraï ) avec ses mains.

« C'est tout ? »

« Les universités japonaises sont terrifiantes la nuit ! » crie-t-elle de peur.

« C'est plutôt toi qui me fait peur en ce moment. » murmure Naruto.

( Dans la rue )

 _« J'espère vraiment que personne va nous voir. Dans les Nations Élémentaires, on aurait rien dit si on voyait un samouraï se balader. Mais là ce n'est pas du tout pareil. »_ pense Naruto.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand un chien aboya et que Susan sortit son épée et donna des coups dans le vide.

« Q...Qu'y a t-il ? » demande Naruto en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

« D...Désolée, j'ai peur du noir. »

« Encore une fois c'est toi qui me fait peur ! »

( Retour chez Susan )

Après avoir récupéré les notes de Susan, les deux sont retournés chez Susan où Rias les attendait.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Nous allons y aller à présent. »

Pendant ce temps Rias convoqua un cercle magique pour qu'ils puissent rentrer et se reposer.

Susan apparut derrière Naruto et le fit sursauter.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Heu j'ai une autre demande. »

« Mais nous ne prenons qu'une seule requête par convocation, mais nous pouvons faire une exception. T'en penses quoi Rias ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Naruto-kun. » dit Rias avec un sourire.

( Après l'acceptation )

« Est-ce la personne que tu aimes ? » demande Rias en regardant une photo.

« Oui, je suis timide et je ne montre pas mes sentiments. C'est un homme charmant. »

« Tu veux que cet homme en question tombe amoureux de toi ? » demande Naruto.

« Oui, si possible. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il m'aime, mais sans pouvoir de diable, juste grâce à mes sentiments. » dit-elle toute timide.

« On sert à rien dans ce cas. » murmure Naruto.

Malheureusement Rias l'a entendu et frappe sa tête.

« Itai. » Naruto serra sa tête et se mit en position fœtal. Ignorant Naruto, Rias continua de parler avec Susan.

« Pourquoi ne pas tenter une approche directe ? Confesse-toi auprès de lui . »

« Non c'est trop soudain, je ne peux pas. »

Naruto releva la tête pour donner son idée.

« Et pourquoi pas faire une lettre ? »

« Une lettre, dis-tu ? »

« C'est une bonne idée. La lettre d'amour est un bon compromis. Exprimer son amour par les mots est aussi un bel acte. » dit Rias.

« Très bien, je vais faire comme ça. »

Après avoir sortit un pinceau, de l'encre et du papier, Naruto voulait tout simplement rentrer à la maison.

« J'aimerais juste vous apporter de la joie... »

« C'est juste une lettre anonyme. » dit un Naruto fatigué.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal. Le plus important reste l'idée et donc les sentiments, pas le contenu. » dit Rias.

« Ouais tu as raison. Mais penses-tu que ses sentiments se feront sentir à travers ça ? »

« Oui. Ce n'est pas la forme qui compte. »

« J'ai fini. » dit soudainement Susan. Dès que Naruto tourna la tête, il vit Susan avec un arc et un flèche sur laquelle la lettre était attachée.

« Oh putain ! Tu te fiches de moi là ! »

( Le lendemain )

Rias, Naruto et Susan attendaient l'arrivé de l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi, sérieusement ! » dit Naruto avec une main sur son visage.

« Il arrive. »

Les trois personnes regardaient tout droit devant eux pour s'apercevoir qu'un chevalier arrivait vers eux. Il avait une flèche plantée dans son casque et son armure était d'un argent brillant sous le soleil.

« Susan. Il a une flèche plantée dans son casque. » dit Naruto en pointant la flèche.

« Oui, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit : délivrer la lettre avec une flèche. »

Après que le chevalier soit devant Susan, le silence dominait le lieu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prit la parole.

« J'ai lu ta lettre. C'est une magnifique lettre d'amour ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une âme pure et merveilleuse comme la tienne pouvait avoir des sentiments envers une personnes comme moi. » commença le chevalier.

« Ne dis pas ça ! J'étais vraiment sincère lors de la rédaction de cette lettre. Korei-kun ! »

« Sérieusement je crois que je pers la tête. » dit un Naruto agacé.

« Me permettrez-vous de vous renvoyer la pareil et de vous avouer mon amour ? »

« Korei-kun, je suis si heureuse ! »

« Susan ! Ton armure japonaise est si magnifique ! »

« Et toi ton armure européenne est si vaillante ! »

Pendant tout ce temps Naruto était agacé mais du côté de Rias c'était tout le contraire, elle était fascinée par l'amour qu'il y avait entre Susan et Korei.

( Retour dans la salle de club )

« C'est la photo d'un couple parfait. » dit Rias en tenant la photo.

« Dans un sens... J'imagine. »

« Dit Naruto-kun. »

« Oui ? »

« Que penses-tu des sentiments et d'être lié à quelqu'un pour qui on compte vraiment ? »

« Je pense qu'on est heureux. Tu ferrais tout pour protéger cette personne, tu l'a chérirais, tu l'aimerais, tu prendrais soin d'elle. Mais tu ne dois jamais sortir avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas réellement. Absolument jamais. » dit Naruto en repensant à Sakura quand elle manipulait ses émotions.

« Merci de m'avoir répondu. » dit-elle en se rapprochant de Naruto. Puis dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui, elle l'entrelaça, Naruto fut surpris au début mais lui rendit son étreinte. Toujours dans leur étreinte, ils n'ont pas remarqué que les autres membres sont entrés dans la salle de club. La réaction d'Issei était d'être jaloux de Naruto mais celle d'Akeno était différente.

 _« Rias... as-tu par hasard le béguin pour Naruto-kun ? »_

 **Fin du chapitre 6.**

 **Un long chapitre pour vous, c'est cadeau !:)**

 **En tout cas je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre. Bye tout le monde !**


End file.
